Something Different
by HunterBerserkerWolf
Summary: What would happen if Harry had something different occur at the Yule Ball? What if someone was not who she seemed? What if she was something different? Micro-Series
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter

Something Different

Green eyes flicked over the Great Hall of the highly decorated castle. Music played, but he sat at one of the many tables, his dance partner sitting beside him. His best friend and his dance partner sat at the opposite end of the table and the green eyed lad couldn't help but look to the dance floor a little enviously, the lithe form of his crush moving elegantly with her boyfriend.

This had been a disastrous idea from the get go. He didn't know how to dance, he hated being the center of attention, and the girl he was with deserved better than him sitting on his arse and watching another girl dancing.

Worse, his best friend was making an arse out of both of them as well. He had asked for his date to bring her twin sister along for his best friend, and what did the redhead do? He went looking after the third to their trio in jealousy. It would not be simple to dig his way out of the hole that they had dug themselves into.

Young Harry Potter pinched the bridge of his nose, trying to figure out where it went wrong. Likely when he got stuck in the tournament, but no doubt mistakes on his part were made along the way.

The sound of clacking from heels brought Harry's attention towards a young woman walking towards their group with a Drumstrang student. She wore a pretty blue dress, even if he thought it might have been a touch tight on her statuesque form. She was taller than him by a fair margin, and her matching three inch heels put her at about six foot even. She had to be about a half foot taller than him without the heels.

Harry frowned minutely as he couldn't place the girl. She had hair as dark as his own that was brushed to a light sheen and pulled back into a braid down her back. She had bright blue eyes that seemed to radiate happiness. She was broader than him, but not fat. In fact, Harry could see quite a bit of muscle on her in her calves and biceps. The dress was modest in that it came to her knees, but still it held tight to her.

"Hello Parvati." The woman said in a soft tone. The Gryffindor of the Indian twins jerked a bit as she was spoken to. "Might I borrow your date for a time? I'm certain Ivan here would be better suited to dance with you."

Parvati looked to Harry a moment before standing up. She went to the blonde Drumstrang boy and held her hand out. "It would be a pleasure." She said, almost desperate to salvage the debacle that this night had been turning out to be.

Harry didn't blame her on that. He owed both Parvati and Padma an apology for being a right arse to them. He glanced up to the statuesque girl that he felt he should know. But he couldn't place her. She offered a smile, her pink lips showing a bit of her teeth as she smiled at him. "May I have a moment of your time?" she asked him, holding a hand out.

Harry briefly weighed his options. He could stay there like a lump on a log, longing after Cho, or he could get off his arse and talk to a pretty girl. He pushed himself to his feet, once again feeling all of his five foot four inches next to the woman. Sirius had told him that his father had only gotten to be five nine and that wasn't until he was sixteen or seventeen.

She slipped her arm around his and leaned against him a little bit while she led him out of the Great Hall. Harry felt her bust pressed against his arm and wasn't sure what to do. She was quite generously endowed, more so than girls his own age. He was certain she had to be an older girl.

Instead of going out to the gardens, they moved towards the courtyard inside the castle, where no one was at. The quietness and lack of music was a little startling. The slight chill in the air from the Scottish winter didn't help and he glanced to his companion. But Harry saw she still had that smile on her lips. "I wanted to dance, but…" She moved around to the front of Harry and walked backwards. "I'm not a fan of the Weird Sisters." She said.

Harry frowned a moment. "Do I know you?" he asked, digging his heels in a little bit, providing some resistance. Thankfully she felt it and didn't try to tug him, though she held both his hands in hers softly. He could feel the callouses on her hands, but they also told him that she didn't play Quidditch. The callouses were formed entirely wrong.

She smiled a little shyly, glancing down to their joined hands a moment. "Yes… and no." she said. She bit her lower lip. "I've… had my eyes on you for a while Harry. I've wanted to help so much; I've wanted to talk to you so badly. Every year I hear you in such danger and I'm scared for you. I see the real Harry Potter, not the Boy-Who-Lived." She said. She shook her head softly. "But I can't tell you who I am, not yet." She said.

"Why not?" Harry asked with a slight frown. He could tell she was serious; it was in her tone and in how she said things. She saw who he was, not what everyone else wanted him to be. It was… interesting.

"I just don't want preconceptions clouding your judgment." She said softly. "My own less than desirable reputation doesn't help in that regard, but it's a mask to help protect me to be honest. Please, Harry." She said

Harry prided himself on being able to judge people's characters and their words. He wasn't sure on her reputation, she was rather pretty and most of the pretty ones had a good reputation. He took a moment to think, trying to come up with the best idea. "I'm not the best dancer." He warned.

She smiled brilliantly, and it told Harry that it was the right decision. She stepped a little further into the courtyard with him. "That's okay. I can lead." She said. "And don't worry about stepping on my toes, I'm a tough girl. I can handle it." She gave him a wink.

And they danced. Harry was surprised at how graceful she made the dancing seem and it was a slow dance. She looked into his eyes the entire time, a smile on her face the entire time. Harry found himself slowly enjoying the dancing and even smiling to her as well. He enjoyed himself so much, three dances passed with him barely realizing the changes in how they danced.

He noted she didn't shy away from pressing close to him.

When their dances were over, she smiled and tugged at the lapels of his dress robes, gently folding them back and making sure he looked sharp once more. "Now, my owl Ares will come to you soon, I promise." She said smiling more. "But tonight, you owe another lady an apology."

Harry frowned and nodded. "I don't know what to do about the Patil twins." He admitted. "I made a right Arse of myself with both of them."

The mystery girl nodded. "That you did. You, I think they may forgive. But Weasley, I'm not so sure. You played Wing-man and Weasley spat on that with his actions tonight."

"Any advice?" he asked, looking up to her blue eyes.

"When you go back in there, you will apologize to Parvati. You will do the last slow dance with her, from start to finish, and you will do your best to try and make it special for her. But you tell her the truth, that you aren't romantically inclined to her, just as I told Ivan." She brushed off his shoulders and smiled at him. "She might be upset, but I think she might be more upset without the apology."

Harry nodded and inhaled deeply, getting a whiff of the sweet scent of the mystery girl before him once more. He gathered his Gryffindor Courage to do just that, to give the best apology he could to Parvati.

Before he could pull away though, he was pulled close against the larger girl and kissed on his lips. His eyes went wide as he made a soft sound. The kiss wasn't particularly deep, but it was soft and tender, passionate. And she held it, savored it. Slowly, Harry's eyes fluttered closed. He couldn't help it, he found himself enjoying it.

When she pulled back, Harry gently licked his lips, tasting strawberries. She licked her own lips before giving him a brilliant grin. "I'll see you around Harry, and I promise, you'll understand later." She then headed off with long strides, her hips swaying. Harry's eyes transfixed to the swaying hips.

When she looked over her shoulder at him, she gave a saucy wink before she exaggerated the sway of her hips even more for a few steps before turning a corner and leaving Harry alone.

Harry was at a loss of words. He ran a hand through his messy black hair a moment before he looked to the direction he had come from. It was time to make that apology.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Over the next few months, Harry learned about the mystery woman quite a bit. He found out she was a half-blood, her father was a lawyer, and she didn't buy into the tripe sold by the Daily Prophet. Her favorite color was blue, she preferred fruity smells to flowery smells, and spent a lot of her summer in Muggle London.

But he still didn't know her name.

In truth, her letters became a bright spot in a hell that Harry hadn't been prepared for. Cedric's death wore heavily on him, he was going back to the Dursley's, Ron and Hermione were pestering about not talking to this girl any more until he found out who she was.

Worse thing of all, he had a megalomaniac after his head once more. Voldemort had returned, and while Dumbledore seemed to believe him, he could tell that the Minister didn't. He knew something bad was coming, but he couldn't put his finger on what it was or where it was coming from.

He sat in the compartment on the Hogwarts Express. He stared out the window as the train had students board it. He was surprised when an owl came flapping up to him. He blinked a moment as he opened the window to help the massive Eagle Owl into the compartment. He recognized it; it had dark rust colored streaking along its breast. It was Ares, his mystery girl's owl.

He set Ares on his leg, and untied the scroll from its leg. He then helped Ares back out the window so that the bird could fly back to its master. He then unraveled the small scroll and looked to the neat scrawl on the parchment.

It was words of comfort, telling him to be safe and that she'd continue to write him over the Holidays. He got to the end and paused, staring at the words that surprised him the most. He quickly tucked the parchment away as Ron and Hermione got to the compartment. He had taken to speaking to them less since Cedric's death a week ago.

He stared at the window, thinking. His Mystery girl was a Slytherin? That was a slap to everything he's come to believe. She was so nice, a lot nicer than Malfoy and his flunkies. An icy feeling washed over him and he ran through the names of the Death Eaters he had seen at Voldemort's resurrection. What if she was the daughter of one of them? Could she have known what was coming?

He had to keep the information to himself. Ron would go ballistic, though Hermione would start trying to figure it out based on everyone she might have interacted with. He just wondered if he'd see her again. He had to find out and he figured she was an older student, making the possibility of not seeing her again that much higher.

Towards the end of the ride, he got up. "I'm going to take a brief walk to stretch my legs." He said. Sitting for upwards of six hours was always a toll on his legs and knees. He left the compartment, making sure that Hermione and Ron wouldn't follow him.

He was just going for a walk after all.

He heard the whistle blow, indicating they only had about twenty minutes left before they were in London. That was fine. He would be back in the compartment before then after all. It gave him a bit of time to think in solitude. He tried to figure out what Dumbledore was playing at, sending him to be with the Dursley's, especially when Cedric's death was so fresh.

He was passing by one of the Loo when it was opened. He didn't see who it was, but he felt a strong hand on his shirt and he was yanked into the cramped space. The scent of honey and strawberries filled his nose before his lips were kissed again. His hands were held firmly before he felt them moved to cup a toned arse, the meat of it filling both hands.

The taste of strawberries was tantalizing, even as he felt a tongue swipe over his lower lip. His still open eyes could see his mystery girl, even if her eyes were closed. He kissed her in return, tentatively moving his tongue out to brush over hers. He lightly squeezed where his hands were placed. Her… boldness reminded him more of a Gryffindor than of a Slytherin.

She pulled back and hugged him tight, even if she was still taller than him. "Harry, I'm sorry for what's happened.' She said. "Cedric didn't deserve that, he was a good man." She said. "And you didn't deserve to see that happen." She said. She pulled back and kissed his lips again, gentler this time. "I've been so scared, so worried for you." She said.

Harry looked into her worried blue eyes and he knew she wasn't one of Voldemort's supporters. There was something there. He gently reached up to cup her cheek, brushing his hand over it. Her hair was done back in a simple pony tail, drawing much of her hair away from her face. She wore a dark blue tank top and a pair of low slung black jeans.

She still looked so beautiful.

"No, Cedric didn't deserve that." He whispered softly. He stepped back, as far as the small Loo allowed for. "Are you really a Slytherin?" he asked her, palming his wand.

She noted the movement and stepped back, holding both hands up. "I am, but Daddy and I don't support Him. I swear." She said. She moved her hands to her chest, resting them against her cleavage. She bit her lower lip, worrying it a moment.

"What's your name?" Harry asked. He could still remember every name of every follower that Voldemort had mentioned. He needed to know that she could be trusted.

She shook her head. "Please Harry, not yet. Please, trust me a little while longer. I'm afraid of what my reputation will do. I don't want you looking at me like that." She said.

"Then how do I know your father wasn't there with the other Death Eaters?" He asked. He was now holding his wand, ready to defend himself as best as he could.

"Daddy could never be one of them. He loved my mother." She said sincerely. "Daddy loves me, has spoiled me with his love." She dipped her head down, worrying her lip even more. "My mother was a half Orc, Harry. V-V-" She bit the tip of her tongue, her face screwing up in a bit of anger. "Voldemort," she spat surprising Harry at the venom in her tone. "Would never accept someone like Daddy, or me. But that's fine with us. We don't want any of the shite he's trying to sell."

Harry put his wand away in his pocket. It had been a while since he heard a witch or wizard, aside from Dumbledore, so openly use Voldemort's name. It had taken her a while, but he supposed she knew more about the horrors of the first war. He gently reached up to cup her cheek. "I believe you." He said softly.

She gave him a brilliant smile that warmed him. "Thank you Harry." She said and leaned into his touch. "It's because of my mother that I'm so… well… big." She said, motioning to her size. "By the end of puberty, I'll likely be taller than Daddy. But I can't complain." She gave him a saucy grin. "My mother had some curves that I'm sure to inherit." She said, running both hands down along her sides and her hips, emphasizing her bust and wide hips.

Harry flushed a moment and looked away. He cleared his throat a moment. "So… what happened to her?" he asked.

His mystery girl shrugged her shoulders. 'Don't know." She said. "Daddy says my mother had an adventurous soul, and once she birthed me, she needed to hit the road again. Daddy doesn't blame her though; it was something that drew him to her in the first place, that adventurous, warrior spirit. People will always need someone like my mother, someone that can get things done when no one else can, so she's often gone. I went to her when I was seven until I was ready to start Hogwarts, learning to control my Orc side."

Harry nodded and frowned a bit. "I thought Orcs were… well…"

"Green and mostly bald?" She asked with a grin. "They are, even my mother, but I have enough human that I'm not. Though, in anger, my eyes will turn red and I do have a bloodlust. I thankfully also didn't inherit the tusks, but my mother had them and she filed them down, so even if I did get them, I don't think they would have bothered me too much."

Another whistle blew, cutting Harry's next question off. "It looks like we're arriving soon; I need to get back to my compartment." Harry said with a frown.

Still, his mystery girl smiled. She pulled him in and kissed him again, putting one of his hands back on her rear. "I'll write you, I promise." She said after the kiss. She then moved to leave the cramped loo.

"Wait." Harry said, getting her to pause and look at him inquisitively. He blushed slightly. "Why me? Why kiss me, or make me touch you like that?" he asked.

She grinned broadly. "Cause I like you silly. And I'm a very physical girl; I like the touching and kissing." She then headed off, strides long and confident.

Harry shook his head. His world was getting thrown all into shambles. He adjusted his shirt and slowly left the loo, heading in the opposite direction to get back to the compartment he was sharing with Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. He had to admit, he had enjoyed the touching as well.

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

Harry lay on his bed in his room. His arms were tucked up under his head and he stared over at the table where several letters were. Hedwig's cage was empty. He had sent her out to get some answers from Ron and Hermione the night before, telling her to bite until they had given him a lengthy answer.

He heard the television that Vernon was watching down in the living room. It was low enough he couldn't hear the news. Not that it mattered; all of his hiding spots were worthless. The Daily Prophet had turned on him, big surprised considering they were never on his side. The ministry was clearly trying to turn everyone against him, they were burying their heads in the sand and to Harry it seemed it was mostly working.

The only bright spot was the frequent letters he received from his mysterious Slytherin girl. He bounced his foot a bit, one leg resting on his knee as he thought. Dementors had attacked him and his cousin the day before, and he was on the verge of being expelled.

A shrill bark sounded before tapping on his window. He got up and went to let Ares in, untying the parchment from his leg. A small package landed on his desk as Ares released it from his talons. He gently stroked the bird's breast a moment, debating his best course of action.

He grabbed the letters from the Ministry, as well from Arthur Weasley and hesitantly he grabbed the letter from Sirius. There was nothing incriminating that could link it to his godfather after all. He grabbed a blank piece of parchment and wrote in big bold letters. ' _ **Help. Dementor attack, fended them off.**_ ' Harry rolled the parchment around the four letters and then tied the roll to Ares' leg.

"Sorry boy, but I need you to take this to her straight away." He got a bark and a bob of the head in return before Ares took a quick drink of the water left for Hedwig and took off. Harry could only wait. He grabbed her letter and the package she sent.

The letter was the usual. Hoping he was safe, talking about a few of her friends, talking about her father. Turns out, the package was a book on Occlumency to try and help him with the dreams about Cedric. He could learn how to… block out his dreams or something. The book would explain better than her letter.

Best yet, he could practice it outside of Hogwarts without the Ministry finding out.

So he read, waiting, hoping for some sort of piece of information to take him out of this information black out he was experiencing. It wasn't right that he was being kept in the dark.

The next day, at around mid-morning, a firm knock sounded on the front door. He was about to set the spatula down when his Uncle Vernon got up and went to answer it. Judging from the words from Vernon, it was not someone that Vernon wanted anywhere near his home. "Boy!" he barked out from the entry way.

Harry set the spatula down and then headed towards the entry way. He was surprised to see his mystery girl standing there. She wore a white tank top and a pair of black jeans and leather boots. Thankfully the pants weren't as low slung as the one she wore on the Hogwarts Express. Beside her was a sophisticated man with blonde hair and steel blue eyes. He wore an expensive looking suit in a nice charcoal color.

"Daddy, I'll help Harry pack. You explain things to his relatives." The mystery girl said, looking to her father in the eyes. She stepped past Vernon and grabbed Harry's wrist, leading him towards the stairs. Harry followed her bouncing, swinging braid up the steps.

"Now wait a damn moment here!" Vernon shouted.

"Mr. Dursley, why don't we talk over some coffee or tea?" Her father said stepping towards Vernon. "I assure you, you want to sit down while I speak with you."

Harry slipped past her to open the door. He noticed her frowning as she looked at all the locks on the door. She pulled him tightly against her when she stepped into his room. He felt her lips against his and he kissed her in return. He couldn't help it; he had come to enjoy these kisses. She pulled back and inhaled softly. "We don't have a lot of time, and I have things to explain to you." She said and moved away.

Harry nodded and began to gather his Hogwarts things, gathering things up to pack away, even if just sloppily for the moment. "What's going on?" he asked.

"Regarding Dumbledore and Mr. Weasley? I have no idea." She said as she started to collect things, placing them on his bed. "But regarding Daddy and I being here? We're here to take you with us, so if the Ministry tries anything with this trial, Daddy can help you." She inhaled a moment. "And you need to know my name also. I should have said something earlier but…"

Nimble fingers undid her braid and she ran her fingers through it, untangling it as best as she could. She shook her hair out and made it cover her face quite a bit. She slouched her shoulders a bit to make herself seem less proud, less confident. Her knees bent slightly as well. Harry blinked as he instantly recognized her. He had so many classes with the Slytherin house, it was impossible to not recognize her. "Bulstrode? Millicent Bulstrode?" he asked surprised.

She nodded softly and brushed her hair back away from her face. Quickly, she had it woven into a braid; clearly having done it so many times she knew how to do it by heart. "Not part troll, part Orc." She said proudly. Her shoulders squared up and she walked tall and proudly again.

"But… what?" Harry asked, packing up his trunk. He couldn't fathom such a pretty girl being… well…

"A guise and a ruse and nothing more." Millicent said as she plucked Hedwig's cage from the top of the wardrobe. "Keeps the older boys from touching, though so does a wand and a sharp kick to the groin. I learned early on that if you wanted to survive in Slytherin House, you were one of three things. The brains like Malfoy, the brawn like Goyle or Crabbe, or the harlot like Parkinson. Greengrass is the brains, and Davis and I are the brawn to her. And trust me, from my Orc side, I can throw a punch and hit like a war hammer to the head. But even they don't really know what I look like; I keep my hair in my face too much."

"But you're beautiful." Harry said as he finished packing his trunk. "You could…"

"I'd be raped in a week." She said bluntly. "Either by one of the older boys, or by our slime of a Head of House. Being part Orc means my skin is resistant to magic, but it doesn't make me invulnerable to it. A good enough curse will leave me helpless to resist them with my brute force. So I act as the brawn to Greengrass, even if I don't trust her."

The older Bulstrode came up in a few moments. "Hello Mr. Potter, Millie has told me a lot about you. I would like to hear your side of a few of the events that have taken place the last few years." The man said, holding his hand out. Harry took the hand and shook it firmly.

"Of course Sir, it might be interesting to hear things from a legal stand point." Harry said.

The elder Bulstrode stepped towards Harry's sealed trunk and tapped it with his wand, shrinking it down to the size of a matchbox. He picked it up and handed it to Harry. "I will be Apparating all three of us to my home Mr. Potter. I need you to grab my arm and hold it tightly; I doubt you have ever done this before after all."

Harry nodded and took hold of the man's forearm while Millicent took her father's hand. "Deep breath Mr. Potter, you'll feel a squeezing sensation, and turn with me." He turned, with both adolescents stepping with him. Harry took a deep breath before he felt like he was being squeezed by a massive constrictor snake.

Harry stumbled onto the hardwood floors of the Bulstrode home. Already, the elder Bulstrode was stepping away. "Amelia should be here in a few moments Millie, why don't we wait here where we can all greet her? I'm sure you'd like to lead Mr. Potter around, but Amelia and I will wish to talk to him."

Millicent nodded her head. "Of course Daddy." She said before she moved over to Harry and smiled. "You'll get used to it, I promise." She said as she led him over to a sofa and sat with him on it. She frowned a moment. "What do you mean Dementors attacked?" she asked softly.

"I mean just that, two Dementors attacked my Cousin and me." Harry said, shaking his head. "I don't like Dudley, but even that's messed up for him. I had to defend us."

"Stick with that story Mr. Potter, true or fabricated, and you'll find that this court case will be a bit easier." Millicent's father said. He moved to a recliner and sat in it, sinking into the cushions. "And Mr. Potter, please refer to me as Boris. I'll be representing you after all. I haven't done Defense in quite some time, but I'm one of the best legal representatives in the country, and if you were attacked by two Dementors, then not even Finch-Fletchley or Goldstein will touch this case."

The flames roared green and Harry's hand went towards his wand at his side pocket. A woman with dark auburn hair stepped out, her robes slightly open. A monocle was in one eye and she had her wand out and pointed to the ground. Harry noted her stance; it was all business and all ready to defend. No doubt she was an Auror, something Harry aspired to be. She wore a charcoal set of robes with black slacks and a white blouse under it. Her stance loosened when she realized there was no danger. It was an instinctual stance, something that Harry had no doubt come from years and years of Auror work.

"Amelia, always a pleasure to see you." Boris said. "You know my Millie of course, but Amelia, Harry Potter. My current client. Mr. Potter, meet Amelia Bones, the Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, she'll likely already know some of the details of the case. Her Niece, Susan Bones, is a Hufflepuff in yours and Millie's year."

"Mr. Potter." Amelia said, stepping forward and holding her hand out. Harry shook the offered hand. "I hate to ask, but might I see your wand?"

Harry nodded and offered up the Holly and Phoenix feather wand. "If it helps my case, of course." He said.

Amelia took the offered wand and conjured a small plastic bag. She then tucked the wand into it. "You should receive it back once your trial is over, but we need to make sure that your last spell was indeed a Patronus charm. Forgive me for assuming, but even I find it unlikely a young man your age can pull it off."

"That's fair, I suppose." Harry said. "But with the events of my third year, I went to Professor Lupin and got some additional learning done." He said.

Amelia nodded. "That would explain where you learned it, if you know it. It will help, I promise." She said before she looked over to Boris. "You look positively peached."

Boris did look a little smug. "I get to represent a Potter, Amelia. Just as my father and grandfather have. Best yet, I get to represent a Potter in a sure-win case. Finch-Fletchley and Goldstein won't touch this. A Dementor attack on a young wizard and his cousin? It's almost a sure fire case of self-defense."

Amelia shook her head. "Fudge is on a warpath when it comes to Potter and Dumbledore. To you, it may seem sure fire, but I'm not so sure. Even if it's the truth…" She shook her head again.

Millicent stood up. "Daddy, I'm going to take Harry upstairs, show Harry where he'll be staying for the time being."

Boris nodded softly, glancing over to his daughter. "Of course. And Mr. Potter, I look forward to hearing more about your time in school, as does Amelia no doubt."

Harry nodded. "Any time Sir." He said.

"After dinner then, I doubt it will be a bunch of tales to be told over dinner."

Harry nodded and followed Millicent up the stairs, his eyes couldn't help but slowly be drawn to the rather toned rear of the woman in front of him. A rear he had already gotten to squeeze. He blushed momentarily

Millicent led the way into a large bedroom with a queen sized bed. All the wood was done in a rich redwood that came together with the colors of the room, the wardrobe hung open and bare. "This is where you'll be staying Harry." She said brightly, giving a smile.

Harry nodded and took the shrunken trunk and Hedwig's cage from his pocket. He set them on the desk, looking over the room. It would have everything he would need.

"This is nice." He said softly before he sat down on the bed. He noticed Millicent standing a bit and he motioned her over to sit down on the bed with him. In moments, she was sitting beside him so that their legs were touching and she leaned against him slightly.

It was a nice thing.

"We'll get you some better fitting clothes while you're here, I promise." Millicent said as she tugged on the baggy pants. She could likely infer, from his stories of being with the Dursley family, that he would need a new wardrobe.

Harry blushed again, glancing over to the girl in the tight fitting clothes. Perhaps not that better fitting.

He frowned a bit as he looked to her. "Does Snape really attempt to force himself on the students?" he asked. He couldn't believe the Headmaster would allow that.

Millicent's jaw tensed. "I've heard rumors, but there's been no proof. Truthfully, I want to punch the man in his beak nose. His clear biased actions are an affront to teaching, and the way he singled you out our first day."

Harry took her hand as he noticed her blue eyes tinged with a red ring. He squeezed. "Millie, your eyes." He said softly.

She took a deep breath to compose herself, holding it in as her chest puffed up in a rather enticing way. Slowly, she let it out and her eyes were the same crystal clear blue once more without the tinge of red. "Sorry, I didn't mean to worry you."

Harry raised the hand and used some of that Gryffindor boldness to lay a chaste kiss on the back of her knuckles. "No, it's okay. It's… kinda nice being appreciated like that."

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

The next few days proved to be interesting. After dinner that night, he thought that Amelia and Boris were going to go off hexing everything that irked them. Turned out his misadventures at Hogwarts should have come with some legal work. He had also, to the adult's amusement and Millicent's embarrassment, asked Boris to date Millicent.

That had gone quite well as it turned out Millicent kicked her father under the table. But the young couple was able to explore their budding relationship a bit more.

Harry hadn't seen a sign of Hedwig with word back from Ron or Hermione. It was rather… irking.

But every other day, Harry was left on his own for several hours. Millicent went to Muggle London, and as Harry found out, was taking Muay Thai, a Muggle Martial Arts. It explained the tone and muscle of her body, as she demonstrated one day. The second day she came home, she had a black eye and Harry had almost lost it.

Until she assured him that she was fine and would heal, that she was tougher than she looked. He honestly wasn't sure how to react to the fact his new girlfriend was tougher than he was and could likely kick his arse before he could draw his wand.

Turned out she was also taking boxing, hence being gone for several hours. And she was dedicated, practicing quite often. Harry often saw her in a pair of sweat pants with a tank top, just going to work in the backyard of her home. She had a few training dummies set up to strike and hit, and the Muay Thai was completely brutal, utilizing harder parts of the body like knees and elbows and shins.

But it was finally time for the hearing. Harry wore the nicest set of robes he had. Though, Boris had gotten him said robes, so they were done in charcoal grey. He wore a pair of black slacks and a nice dark green shirt underneath the robes. They arrived at the Ministry an hour early, with Boris striding powerfully towards the courtroom they were supposed to be in.

A tall dark black man spotted them and strode towards them. "Mr. Bulstrode, are you here for Mr. Potter's hearing?" The wizard asked. He moved quickly and spotted Harry who met his dark eyes unflinchingly.

"I am, Auror Shacklebolt, what's going on?"

"Shite, I thought Dumbledore might have come and gotten Mr. Potter himself." The Auror said. "They've changed the hearing. Courtroom Ten, now."

Boris' shoulders squared a moment and he stiffened a bit. "Come along Mr. Potter. We need to hustle a little bit." Boris then took off for the stairs with Harry going after him, keeping up with Boris' longer strides with some effort.

"What is that bumbling idiot thinking? Down in Courtroom Ten?" Boris mumbled under his breath. In ten minutes they came to a deep part of the Ministry, it was dimly lit and done in dark stones. "Breathe easy Mr. Potter. Take a moment to compose yourself. We're already late so as it is."

When Harry wasn't breathing so hard, they walked in with Boris in the lead. "You're late." Fudge's voice rang out from the courtroom.

"We were just informed of the location change." Boris said, leading Harry forward. He frowned at the sight of a wooden chair with metal shackles on it.

"That is not our problem. An owl was sent to Mr. Potter's residency." Fudge said, trying to strong arm Boris and Harry.

"But not my legal office apparently, Minister." Boris said. "The law states that any change in the time, or location must be given notice of seventy two hours in advance. And no one in my office would be so incompetent to not notice such an important letter."

Harry saw a tic work in the Minister's jaw. Harry wondered if the man had hoped to expel Harry without him being there to defend himself. "Very well, since the Defendant is here, finally, we can begin. Disciplinary Hearing on August the Twelfth, Eight Fourteen A.M into offenses committed under the Decree for the Reasonable Restriction of Underage Sorcery and the International Statute of Secrecy by Harry James Potter, Resident at Number 4, Privet Drive, Little Whinging, Surry.

"Interrogators: Cornelius Oswald Fudge, Minister of Magic; Amelia Susan Bones, Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement; Delores Jane Umbridge, Senior Undersecretary to the Minister. Court Scribe, Percy Ignatius Weasley. Defense for the Accused, Boris Adrian Bulstrode." Fudge said the last a bit grudgingly.

"Do you have a personal Vendetta against my client, Minister?" Boris asked. "Because for a disciplinary hearing, I fail to see the relevance of having the Minister of Magic and his Senior Undersecretary as interrogators. Nor do I see the relevance of why such a minor thing must be done before the full Wizengamot."

"Well I am the Minister of Magic-"

"And I fail to see how that makes you a qualified Interrogator Minister. Before your position as Minister, you were Junior Minister of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes. That hardly qualifies you to be an Interrogator. Much can be said the same for your Senior Undersecretary. The only one of your Interrogators qualified in the legal obligations to be an Interrogator is Madam Bones."

Harry noted that Boris' words made the Minister turn a rather interesting shade of purple; much like his uncle quite often did whenever the word Magic was brought up.

"And I see a full gathering of the Wizengamot before me, or at least a vast majority. It seems almost like you are putting Mr. Potter on trial instead of this being a disciplinary hearing Minister. And trying him as a full adult no less. Are you certain you want to go through with this, Minister? There may be unforeseen repercussions after all."

Harry stayed silent. Boris had told him to stay silent, don't mention Voldemort in the slightest. That was a completely different battle to be fought after all. Harry didn't need to come across as a raving lunatic.

"Yes I'm sure I want to try him like this!" Fudge said, losing his demeanor a moment. However, he soon recovered. "This is a serious crime, Magic in front of a Muggle, in an all Muggle neighborhood. Mr. Potter must be tried to the full weight of the law. This is almost as bad as when Black blew up Pettigrew and those Muggles."

Harry tightened his hand at his side a bit. He couldn't help it. Being reminded of Sirius' innocence was a telling moment.

"So you recognize Mr. Potter as an Adult in the court of law?" Boris asked carefully. "That would be, of course, the only way to try Mr. Potter in front of the full Wizengamot."

"Yes. This isn't a hearing of my methods Bulstrode." Fudge snapped.

Boris' lips curled into a confident smirk. "Very well Minister. By your own admission, this body of Government recognizes Mr. Potter as an adult. And, since Albus Dumbledore was the Chief Mugwump at the time when he declared Mr. Potter as needing to participate in the Tri-Wizard Tournament, that is, in essence, two bodies of Government declaring Mr. Potter as an adult."

A flash of silver appeared on Harry's right middle finger and he raised his hand up to see the silver ring with a large ruby and a simple silver P on top of the ruby. He looked with wide eyes towards Boris, not exactly sure what had happened.

"Now, let us go over this hearing for the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter." Boris said. His voice held a predatory tone to it.

Blood was in the water, and Boris was the mighty shark just waiting.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Boris had quite masterfully played Fudge. At a point, Amelia excused herself to leave the room, unable to keep the chortles from coming from her mouth. Her words to the Pink toad-like woman had summed up the reason perfectly.

' _I've seen Boris Bullstrode work. And I've never seen him fail when he's prepared to strike like that. You're just making a fool of yourselves.'_

So, Harry managed to get off on the charges based on a simply thing that Harry and Dudley were related and the Dursley family had, at the time, been his guardians. Between Fudge's actions and the actions of Dumbledore during the Tri-Wizard Tournament, Harry was emancipated and able to access his family's funds and properties.

While not exceedingly wealthy to the point he'd never want for anything, Harry was wealthy enough that he'd be able to live comfortably with a few smart investments and he wouldn't have to work once out of school. His view on the Ministry of Magic had taken a sharp nose dive with the debacle with Fudge.

He'd likely retire to a private island off the coast of Greece where it would be rather mild temperatures all year round. After the extreme heat of the past few summers followed by the extreme cold of being in Scotland during the winter time, Harry wanted somewhere that was private and moderate in temperatures.

And it would be thankfully impossible to find. The only way to get there was via a portkey and the exact coordinates were held strictly by the Head of the Ancient and Most Noble House of Potter. Apparently some great ancestor squandered most of the fortune on the island, but it turned out to be an investment well worth it.

All in all, Harry just had to finish up at Hogwarts and handle Voldemort before he could go retire.

He didn't think it would be that difficult, after all Voldemort kept trying for Harry year after year. He just had to get himself prepared in time for Voldemort and to take him down hard and fast. He just wished that Dumbledore would help him, but he was starting to doubt it.

Harry was brought out his revelry when he felt the bench of the Hogwarts Express shift. He glanced over to Millicent and smiled at her.

"Thinking hard sweetie?" She asked playfully as she tucked her braid down one shoulder and leaned into him a little bit. Cuddling was always an interesting endeavor with a larger girl like Millicent.

"Yeah." Harry said honestly. She could read him like a book surprisingly, he took her hand in his and they interlaced their fingers. He still couldn't get over the physical aspect of the relationship. It was like being thrown into the deep end of a pool and being told to sink or swim.

Granted, most his time in the Magical World had been like that.

Millicent's smile turned even more devious. She had a mischievous side to her that she let out to play quite often that left Harry blushing. "Thinking about me in my bikini?" she asked.

And that caused Harry to flush. The summer's hottest day, Millicent was at home and swimming. Her bikini was a modest two piece, but it still clung tightly to her shapely and toned body. It was also more flesh than Harry had expected to see of the girl.

And that was before she asked for him to rub lotion in on her back.

"Am now." Harry said. He tried not to just let Millicent's teasing steam roll over him, but it was still a little surprising to him how much he had opened up to her. He liked it actually.

She snuggled into him a little bit, his arm pressing between her soft breasts. "Good." She said and kissed his cheek.

They had yet to see Ron or Hermione so far. Hermione was undoubtedly a new Prefect and would have those duties to attend to, Harry was certain of it. He wondered who the new Gryffindor Prefect would be. He wasn't surprised that it wasn't him after all. He doubted himself or Ron would make the cut, they've been in too much trouble the past four years.

"My friends are going to be completely surprised." Harry said softly, with a touch of worry.

Millicent nodded and she reached up to cup Harry's cheek. "I'll stand by you, just don't let them bully you into their way of thinking." She said softly. She leaned in and kissed Harry's lips this time. "You do what makes you happy."

Harry nodded and lightly squeezed Millicent's hand. "I will, I promise." He said as he leaned into the seat a little bit. He had to be his own man now, more so than ever.

He wouldn't let anyone push him around anymore.

-End Chapter-

 **A/N: Hmm, I was originally just going to make this into a one-shot, but as it kept getting bigger and bigger I thought I'd make it a little micro-series. I don't know how long it will be, but no more than six chapters at most, I promise.**

 **And before anyone asks, no, it won't be a Harem story. It will be strictly Harry/Millicent.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Harry!" The dark haired young man in question glanced up from the book on Occlumency to see Hermione and Ron standing in the doorway to the compartment, looking at him surprised.

He snapped his book shut. "Hedwig." He said softly but firmly, brokering no arguments. He would have his owl back.

"What's this about? We hardly head from you all summer and the first thing you do is demand stuff from us?" Ron butted in. "No 'Hey, how you doing? Congratulations on being made prefect'?"

Once, Harry may have blown up at them. Ranted and raved and yelled until everyone on the train could hear. Instead, Harry slowly stood up, setting his book to the side. "First, Hedwig is my owl and you two had no right to keep her." Harry said. He had been working very hard at keeping his volatile emotions under control.

"But Professor Dumbledore-" Hermione began

"Don't matter in this. She is my owl, and very important to me. She will be returned before I leave this train." Harry cut in sharply, still keeping a softer tone of voice. He had to keep a handle on his emotions. He saw Ron's jaw clenching and it told Harry that Ron was about to explode.

"Second, both of you could have contacted me through the summer instead of leaving me in the dark to fumble my way around in. I am very lucky to have made it through the trial this summer, and make no mistake about it; it was a trial. It was not Dumbledore that kept me from being expelled, regardless of what either of you might have been told."

"We wanted to tell you, we did." Hermione said, trying to plead their case.

Harry shook his head. "But you didn't. I'm... Upset but not angry." Harry said. "I just want Hedwig back right now."

"Well, I'm sure we can tell you a few things right now but..." Hermione cast a sideways glance to the Millicent, even if she didn't recognize the bigger girl.

Harry cast a sideways glance to his girlfriend and smiled brightly. "Do you want to tell them or should I?" he asked her.

"It would probably be better to come from you. If I tell them, they won't believe me, or worse I used potions on you." Millicent used the words in an uninterested tone as she continued working through a word search book

"You know, they might not believe me and still might believe you used potions on me." Harry said a little amused. He knew Millicent had some choice words regarding his friends, and given the past summer black out and theft of his beloved owl, he was inclined to agree at least a little bit.

"Except you're capable of throwing off the Imperius Curse, which is stronger than any given potion or spell when it comes to human control." Millicent pointed out politely.

"I suppose so." Harry said with a bit of a shrug. "They might think you're a bad influence."

This got a laugh out of Millicent as well as a beaming smile. "Now that, I won't even try to argue. I am a bad influence on you." she said. "Just in a good way."

"Harry?" Hermione asked hesitantly, clearly confused.

"Not so nice having an information black out, is it?" Harry asked a little sharply. He wouldn't even apologize for it. He straightened his shoulders and lifted his chin. He would not let them dictate his happiness. "Ron, Hermione, this is my girlfriend, Millicent Bullstrode." Harry said the words happily and proudly.

Hermione and Ron looked dumb founded and more than a little confused. On the usually brilliant Hermione, the look of confusion was almost comically out of place.

Millicent stood up. With her dark haired pulled back, her face was on full display. While having a broader jaw than what would be considered feminine, she was still a very beautiful young woman. "A pleasure to finally meet you both finally. Harry's told me a lot about the both of you, and I would like to say thank you for being there for him when he needed you, mostly." Millicent said pleasantly.

"Mostly?" Hermione and Ron parroted at the same time.

Millicent's blue eyes turned sharp. "Yes, mostly. You've both acted like scared children from what I've seen. This past summer being the most recent example. Harry wrote to me shortly after the Dementor attack and my dad and I went and picked him up immediately the next day. What did you two do? Told him nothing. When he was on trial, it was my dad that helped him out. Gave him tips to get through it. Even got Harry recognized as an adult. You two offered nothing." Millicent said heatedly, clenching her fists.

"And where have you been, huh?" Ron asked. "Where were you during the Philosopher's Stone incident? Or how about the Chamber of Secrets stuff?" Ron asked. He looked to Harry. "Harry, mate, you can't be believing this tripe that she's selling. She's a Slytherin, one of You-Know-Who's supporters."

"How dare you!?" Millicent roared out angrily. "This is the exact shite that kept me away. Your bigotry to anything not Gryffindor Golden. It's the same shite Malfoy shovels!"

"Enough!" Harry shouted out. "Arguing isn't going to change a thing."

"I'm nothing like Malfoy!" Ron shouted. His wand flicked out.

"Same cloth, different color." Millicent said angrily, her wand coming out as well.

Harry saw them both raised. With reflexes born from the past years of Seeker training and fighting for his very life, Harry reacted. He stepped back into Millicent, using his left hand to grab Millicent's right wrist, aiming her wrist down to the floor. They were close, like they were dancing a tango. Harry's right hand held his wand, aimed at Ron's chest.

"Enough." he said in a softer but firmer tone. "I didn't want you two to fight.

"Millie, I know you don't necessarily like them, but they are my friends. Drawing a wand on them wasn't the best idea." Harry's tone was softer, not as firm and unyielding. "You've been an amazing friend and a wonderful girlfriend in the short time we've been together." He lightly kissed her cheek.

"Ron, drawing your wand on my girlfriend is not a good thing to do when I'm already upset with you both. You've been a good friend and your closeness has kept the fan girls at bay. But you've also kept other potentially good friends away with your attitude as well. We just barely made friends with Hermione because of your actions. I'm happy with Millie, and I'm not going to change that because you don't like my choice in girlfriend."

"What about Ginny?" Ron asked. His wand lowered, but wasn't put away.

"What about Ginny?" Harry asked. "She can't even be in the same room as me to talk with me to form any real friendship. She's always a mess whenever I give her any attention. And, Ron, you're my best mate. I'm not going to ask your sister out, ever. That breaks more than a few unspoken rules of being friends."

"Hermione, back me up here." Ron said, turning to the third of their trio.

Hermione shook her head. "Not a chance Ron. Go get Hedwig from the luggage. I want to have a private talk with Harry and Millicent." Hermione said.

"But-"

"Go, Ronald." Hermione said sharply.

Ron grumbled as he walked off. It was clear he didn't like being dismissed.

Hermione carefully sat down on the other side of the compartment, holding her hands out to show she wasn't armed. She cleared her throat after a moment and soon Harry and Millicent both sat down, sitting close to one another that told Hermione that Harry was quite serious about them being an item. "Well… first, I'd like to say congratulations." She said. "It's an unexpected surprise, but a pleasant one nonetheless." She offered with a slight smile.

Millicent smiled brilliantly and slipped her arms through Harry's arm and snuggled against him a bit. "Okay, I admit, you were right." She told Harry playfully as she kissed his cheek.

"So... How exactly did this happen?" Hermione asked, motioning to the couple across from her.

"Well, with the problems between the houses, the prejudice between both Malfoy and Weasley, I sorta hung back. And I just let myself get that horrid reputation, some even saying I'm part troll, but I've always been very comfortable with my beauty and physique.

"Well, with the Yule Ball last year, I decided to show off and see if I couldn't at least talk to Harry. I knew that was the first step of any relationship, to talk to him. It took a lot of courage to do that." Millicent admitted. "He looked so handsome last year, I kept getting flutters in my stomach."

Millicent turned to Harry with a happy smile. "And we just started to write back and forth, I didn't pry, or tried not to. He opened himself up to me and I like to think I opened up to him."

"And when Millie and Boris, her father, came and got me after the Dementor attack, I decided to make it official." Harry admitted. "We're both new to relationships and all, but we're learning and Millie is fun." Harry said. "I even got permission from Boris to date Millie. I'm hoping this year will be... Somewhat normal. Doubtful, but what can I do?" Harry shrugged his shoulders.

Just then, Ron returned still scowling. He set Hedwig in a cage on the seat. "I'm going to sit with Ginny and Neville." he turned and stomped off.

Hermione pursed her lips. "I'll go after him." she said as she stood up. "A pleasure to meet you Millicent." Hermione inclined her head before going after Ron.

Harry sighed and gently took Millicent's hand. "He'll come around." he said.

"Perhaps." Millicent said softly, not bothering to hide how skeptic she was of that.

The rest of the train ride was done in relative silence. Even Malfoy's almost annual visit never happened. That was fine for Harry, it allowed him to spend more time with Millicent.

In time, the pair went to the carriages together. Harry paused at the sight of the skeletal horse like creature that stood in front of it. "What in the world? When did these start pulling the carriages?" he whispered. He moved towards it slowly.

"Harry?" Millicent asked. "There's nothing there." she moved to stand beside him, tilting her head.

Harry took her hand by the wrist and raised it up. He put her hand upon the creature's side, watching both her and it. Her surprised jump told him she felt it. He watched her fingers splay out and began to stroke over the ribs where her hand was.

"Woah." Millicent said, slightly in awe. It was disconcerting to feel something but not see it. "I wonder what it is." she said softly.

"A mystery for another time." Harry said.

They loaded into the carriage and rode it up to the castle. Millicent kissed his cheek before they entered the Great Hall, and promised to sit with him when she could.

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

Millicent got dressed in the Girls' dorm before everyone else. She also attached a little bit of personal insurance that would help deter idiots from trying something against her. As she left the bathroom to the dorm, she noticed Daphne about ready to leave. "Greengrass, a moment if you don't mind." Millicent said.

She watched the smaller blonde girl turn. Daphne Greengrass was the epitome of a sort of Princess like beauty. Long blonde hair that fell to her waist, and sparkling blue eyes like sapphires. She was tiny, even at fifteen she only stood five foot with petite curves. Those eyes narrowed at Millicent and she nodded. "Of course Bullstrode."

Millicent watched the other girl as she stood by her own bed. "Despite my change in personal appearance, I'm still going to act as your enforcer within our House. I'll offer advice a little more, but defer to your judgement on most everything." The same terms that they had since their First Year. "However,"

Daphne's eyes narrowed more and she watched the bigger girl. Millicent noticed her palming her wand. "However?" she repeated

"Harry Potter is off limits." Millicent said firmly. "Scheme against me all you please, I know you have contingency plans against me and Davis. But Potter is off limits. If I get an inkling of a plan against him, from you, and I will break you." Millicent said.

Her own eyes sharpened, turned hardened. "Should you be the cause of something bad happening to him, and I will break you, your sister, and Davis and not in that Order. Harry Potter is off limits." Millicent palmed her own weapon and drew it out. It was a ceremonial silver Orcish axe that was intended for using with one hand. "And if you think I won't be capable of backing up my claim on him," Millicent swung her axe as hard as she could and cleaved into one of the posts for her four poster bed, almost through it even

Daphne was openly pointing her wand at Millicent now. Millicent tucked the hand axe away in its spot, showing she would be armed that year. And she was dangerous with her axe, her mother had ensured that. "Do we have an understanding Greengrass?"

Millicent could see the anger in the petite frame of Daphne. She also knew that Daphne was a hell of a witch capable of powerful spells that her small frame wouldn't normally associate with. "Crystal Bullstrode." She said tightly.

It was after all quite simple. Daphne didn't mess with Millicent's loved ones, Daphne's loved ones were safe.

Millicent offered a brilliant smile like she hadn't threatened bodily harm to the blonde. "Excellent. See you around." She said as she gathered her bag and headed out of the Dorms. She was going to sit with Harry at Breakfast.

She met Harry at the entrance for the Great Hall and pecked his cheek. She smiled when he took her hand freely. They walked in and sat quite calmly at the end of the Gryffindor Table. She had noted over the years that he preferred sitting towards door instead of the middle of the table.

There was some murmurs coming from around them but they politely ignored it while they gathered things for a hearty and healthy breakfast. She tried to be a good influence on Harry. She noted that Ron adamantly refused to sit by them, and Hermione offered a greeting before heading to sit with her usual crowd.

Breakfast actually managed to go off mostly without a hitch. When McGonagall passed out the schedules, she seemed just a little surprised but didn't say anything.

The only hitch came from Snape when he was handing out the schedules.

"Ms. Bullstrode, might I ask what you are doing?" Snape's displeasure shone through n spades.

Millicent offered a brilliant and condescending smile. "Sitting with my boyfriend." She gladly leaned into Harry. She just knew it would piss Snape off.

Best yet, Harry leaned against her in return and smiled at Snape.

Snape sneered a little bit. "I fully expected better of you, Ms. Bullstrode. But if you wish to stand by a mediocre dunderhead, that is your choice. But I fully expect you to be sitting at the Slytherin table from now on, or you will be serving detentions with me."

"On what grounds?" Millicent asked pleasantly.

Snape looked taken aback by the question. Very few students, even in his own House attempted to talk back to him. "For sitting at another House's table, and I'll see you Friday for another detention for talking back."

Millicent was about to open her mouth.

"You can't." Harry said pleasantly. "According to the Hogwarts Rule Book, any student may sit at any House table, so long as the students are at their own table for the opening Feast and leaving Feast."

Snape looked absolutely murderous. But he turned and stalked off. "The Friday detention stands, Bullstrode." he barked.

Millicent turned to look at Harry. "How did you know that sweetie?"

Harry shrugged. "Over the summer while I was at your home alone, I picked up your copy of the rule book and started to look through it. I'm not sure what all I can get away with, but I have a better knowledge now of what Snape can do. Bet you anything Snape goes to Dumbledore though."

Millicent nodded. "No doubt. I'll get a copy of the Rule Book and take a look through myself. I'll also mark that passage. No way will the Headmaster or any of the teachers run over us this year. We're supposed to be learning here and it's O.W.L. year.

"What did you think of that Umbridge person?" Millicent asked, glancing up the staff table to the woman in pink that looked like a toad.

"Ministry Toady." Harry said. "She was at my trial, and your father ripped into her. She's like… Senior Undersecretary to the Minister or something. She has to be here to watch Dumbledore and myself. Probably try and catch us doing something 'incriminating.'" He made finger quotes.

Millicent smiled brightly. She couldn't help it. "Your lessons with Daddy have been paying off."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, and I know to not talk about the stuff at the end of last year." He said. He had to keep from sounding like a raving lunatic. He had attempted to tell people the truth, it was up to them to hear it though. It didn't mean he had to keep attempting.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

They were dreading it all week. They had heard of the malarkey that was Defense Against the Dark Arts, but no one seemed to be telling the others about what it supposedly was. Anyone could tell though, that with Umbridge it was likely to be horrible.

Harry and Millicent sat side by side in the middle of the class, looking towards the black board. When the woman came out and said good afternoon, Harry and Millicent both said Good Afternoon in return in a firm voice.

Not that it did them any good when the Professor had them repeat it.

Millicent had to grab Harry's clenching fist when Umbridge went to insult their past teachers and the curriculums they had taught. They copied the course aims down, but Millicent mulled them over for a while. While Umbridge told them to begin reading, she raised her hand and didn't even open her book.

Harry was quite surprised to see this. Millicent was trained as a warrior, to have her mind and body at its best at all times. This include two hours of every day where she did nothing but rest. Two more hours were assigned to training her mind. She read with a fervor that would match Hermione's.

"Yes Ms. -?" Umbridge asked sweetly. "Do you have a question regarding the reading?"

"Bullstrode, Millicent Bullstrode." Millicent said and rose to her feet. "I don't have a question regarding the reading, but instead about the course aims. There's nothing about practicing Defensive Magic, Ma'am."

Harry recognized Boris' training in the way Millicent held herself. Command attention, be respectful even if the person wasn't worth respect. Do not be meek, do not shy away from speaking. Speak strongly and clearly.

And with Millicent's height, she could command attention,

Umbridge actually laughed. "Practicing Defensive Magic? Surely you don't expect to be attacked in my classroom, Ms. Bullstrode." She said it in a condescending way. Like Millicent was a young child instead of a fifteen year old young woman.

And it pissed Millicent off.

"Your classroom? Maybe. The halls of Hogwarts? Maybe. My dorm? Maybe. We are teenagers after all, and teenagers can be quite petty. Outside of Hogwarts? Do I expect to be attacked? Heh. My father helps put away the sort of men that do attack others. Rapists, murderers, muggers, society isn't some lily-white thing that's rainbows and sunshine. If it was… My father would be out of a job." Millicent said. "So yes, I expect to practice defensive Magic in Defense Against the Dark Arts. What of the people that wish to be Curse-Breakers? Write books on other cultures and have to travel to those lands? What of the people that want to become Aurors? All of them are professions that need the practical applications of Defense Against the Dark Arts, and as the Professor of the Course, Ma'am, you are to teach us."

"Witches and Wizards far cleverer and older than you, Ms. Bullstrode, have devised this curriculum to ensure that you will be learning plenty to pass your Examinations." Umbridge said, a sickly sweet smile on her face. "The purpose of this school is to learn after all."

"So, we will not be practicing Defensive Magic in the classroom?" Millicent clarified.

"Allow me to put it clearly. No." Umbridge said. "Please return to your seat, Ms. Bullstrode."

"Then allow me to offer a bit of advice, Ma'am." Millicent said, still standing. "In accordance to the Hogwarts Charter inside the Rule Book available to any student upon request, paragraph nine on line five, and I quote, 'No Class shall ever be purely theoretical or practical. All students will have a fair balance and fair chance of being able to learn the class material. Any class that fails to have one or the other will be considered a study time and no student is required to attend.' With that in mind, as this is not a class according to the Hogwarts Charter, I will be taking my leave."

With a flourishing bow to the red faced Umbridge, Millicent gathered her things and began to head for the door. Harry was quick to follow her example and he quickly caught up to her as she stalked through the halls. "Millie, how did you know that?" Harry asked.

Millicent smiled brightly. "Daddy had me memorize the Hogwarts Charter in its entirety. It's only about two pages, but it's in every copy of the Hogwarts Rule Book. I want to be a Lawyer like him actually, and he told me it's something that his father made him do."

"So… Binns…" Harry said, thinking about it. He always wondered why each class seemed to have theoretical and practical, even Astronomy.

"Sweetie, I haven't gone to Binns' class since First Year." Millicent said with a smile. "I just take a test over the summer and I get an O in the class."

Harry decided that he wasn't going to Binns' class ever again. The ghost was awfully dull. "So what are we going to do about Defense?" He asked.

Millicent slipped her arm through Harry's. She felt him stiffen a bit, but he soon relaxed. She kissed his cheek. "I wouldn't mind learning from you Sweetie, but, and no offense, I don't think you could convey the theory behind it all. And O.W.L. tests are very peculiar about the How's and Why's."

They both lapsed into silence, thinking about who they could get. Millicent's mind drifted a little bit. "What about Professor Lupin?" She asked. "He was good, fair, and very knowledgeable."

"Would that be allowed?" Harry asked Millicent. He sounded curious. He would be more than willing to learn from Lupin once more.

"I should think so, despite being outed. Daddy said that Lupin was the epitome of patient back in school, and he was surprised to find out about him being a Were. He was furious that Snape outed Lupin." Millicent said, shaking her head.

Harry nodded. He was sure that Lupin wouldn't mind coming back to teach them. "I'll write him a letter." He said confidently.

Millicent smiled and squeezed Harry's arm. "I'll write to Daddy. Daddy won't mind paying, and since Lupin is going to be a tutor we have to pay for ourselves. And don't take no for an answer." She lightly poked Harry's side.

Harry shook his head. "I won't." He said. He knew Lupin would try to insist on doing it for free, but Harry wouldn't allow it. He knew the Ministry covered the costs of tuition, but he knew his parents would have preferred for him to have a premium education, even if he had to pay quite a bit for it.

"Where should we go?" Millicent asked softly, leaning against Harry some.

"Where I went last year when I needed to be alone." Harry said simply and began to lead the other girl in the direction. He could tell that she was curious, but Harry was going to remain tight lipped about it. Higher and higher they went until they came to a door that Harry opened.

The gusts of wind caused his hair to flutter and Millicent's to wave a bit behind her. "The ramparts?" She asked surprised.

Harry shrugged his shoulders as he walked out. "I would come up here when I wanted to be alone. I doubt just anyone knows how to get up here, but I also doubt Dumbledore didn't know I came up here."

Millicent followed him out, closing the door behind her. She could see where Harry had transfigured a basic path, allowing a clear shot towards one of the unused towers. Inside, she noticed it had a rather comfy, if old, looking lounge chair. Judging by the colors, she guessed it to be an old chair from the Hufflepuff dorms. There was also a trunk, and a work desk. It was a nice little getaway from the rest of Hogwarts.

Harry placed his bag down at the desk and got to work writing out a letter for Lupin. "I'll send it with a school owl tomorrow. I don't want to risk Hedwig and no doubt Umbridge is going to be pissed."

Millicent smiled. "Might also want to write one to Gringotts explaining you will need several draft forms so you can pay Lupin." She moved over to the lounge chair and sat down, kicking off the shoes. She also made short work of removing the tie and letting her hair out of the pony tail.

Harry finished both letters and moved over to sit with his girlfriend. He smiled a little bit when she cuddled closer to him. "This place could use a fire place." He said.

"Mm… You're warm enough, I think." Millicent said and kissed Harry's jaw.

Harry laughed a little bit and slid his hand to hers, squeezing lightly. He enjoyed the bigger girl's company quite a bit.

Millicent turned and looked to her boyfriend. She moved and straddled his waist, clearly surprising him. She smiled and leaned in to kiss his lips softly. "Relax." She whispered. "I won't do anything you don't want to do."

Harry smiled a little bit. She was right. And despite his rather… wretched upbringing, and his fears, he decided to try and lighten his mood a bit. "Isn't that my line?" He asked softly.

Millicent laughed, throwing her head back. She smiled at him and then made quick work of his tie. "You know…" She leaned in and kissed him again. "We've been together for about two months now." She said.

"July and August, yeah." Harry said. "And it's been amazing. You've been amazing." He said.

Millicent smiled brightly. She gently touched his chest through his Hogwarts uniform. She enjoyed the feel of his toned muscles. He was all lean muscle, muscle built for speed instead of strength. He had to be streamlined while he rode his Firebolt after the Snitch.

And if she was honest, his ass looked amazing in his Quidditch uniform when he didn't wear the overcoat.

"I told you that as a part Orc, I'm more… physical." Millicent said softly.

Harry looked quizzical for a moment before a light went off in his mind. "I don't think I'm ready for that yet."

Millicent lightly slapped his chest, even if it would still sting a bit. "Neither am I, goof." She said seriously. "But I would like to do a bit more than kissing and making out." She said.

"Like?" Harry asked cautiously. He wasn't sure how much ready for more he was. How much would be too much for him? His upbringing had made him cautious of all physical touching.

Millicent took his hand away from his chest where it had been rubbing after she slapped him. "Like this." She brought his hand to the swell of her breast. Her breathing hitched a bit and she was glad to see Harry's own breathing hitch.

He didn't move and Millicent lightly rubbed her thumb against his hand. "It's okay sweetie." She whispered. She leaned in and kissed him. "I told you, I like the physical. I like the touching. If it's too much, I won't force you."

Harry looked up to the expressive blue eyes of his girlfriend. He could feel her heart beat. He could feel it racing inside her breast. She was just as scared and worried as he was. And here she was worried about him. His hand slid against the clothed mound. "It's not too much, just… surprising." He whispered. "I… I'm not good with physical touching, give me time." He whispered. "I like it though."

Millicent's smile made it worth it. "I'm glad." She whispered. She pressed her chest against his hand more. "I was honestly worried you wouldn't like them… I know I'm rather gifted in that area, especially for my age. And I've heard how some guys don't like such large…"

Harry reached up and kissed Millicent's lips. "You're rambling." He whispered. "I like them." He gently squeezed, causing her breathing to hitch again and her eyes to widen.

Millicent smiled and took his hand away. She placed his hands instead upon her rear and leaned in to kiss him again. Only this time, the kiss was held and her tongue brushed against his lips.

For the time being, they could forget about a horrid toad of a woman.

- **Chapter End-**

 **A/N: So, I gotta say, I've been sitting on most of this for… quite some time. I just typed out the last thousand words in the last half hour and I'm honestly not sure how I feel.**

 **Next chapter will hopefully come sooner, but I need to work out what I want to do in the next chapter.**

 **I got a few reviews about Harry's height, and I have to say this. Genetics are a funny fucking thing. Most of my family is within the 4'10"-5'8" range. I got an uncle, by blood, that's 6'6" and both of his parents, my grandparents, weren't over six feet in height. Just cause Harry's a short shit now, does not mean by the end of puberty he won't be tall.**

 **Rowling never specifies any character's height really. So Harry could be short now, he could be tall later. Just depends how I do things.**


	3. Chapter 3

Millicent felt her breath coming in short gasps. Her breasts rose and fell as she was watched. She felt so modest, dressed before him in just a pair of bra and panties. But those emerald eyes watched her, a focused gaze that made things tight and achy.

She licked her lips and shuddered slowly. She could feel the moisture pooling between her thighs, the way the fabric of her panties clung to her sex. Her nipples hardened against the lace of the bra. Only this man could make her feel this way. Make her feel so…

She didn't have a word for it.

She heard the word, a one word command. Another shudder racked through her body. She sank down to her knees, placing the heels of her feet against her backside. She looked up to him. His emerald eyes were as lustful as she was feeling.

Her fingers moved and undid his trousers, the zipper rasping as she pulled it down.

Millicent's eyes opened at the sound of a loud meowing. She groaned as she realized it had just been a dream and she threw her pillow over her face and gave a loud yell into it. Even with the silence spells on the four poster bed, she just yelled and screamed and shouted.

Ever since that day when Harry touched her breast, the young couple had done some heavy petting through their clothes when they had some alone time. As it turned out, a fair bit of the time they didn't have a whole lot, so whenever they managed to get a significant amount of alone time, and they didn't have to work on their classes, their petting left them both quite riled.

But they weren't ready to take the next step yet.

She set the pillow to the side and got out of the bed. She noticed Parkinson's cat on her bedside table. "Scat!" She barked at it, snapping her fingers at it to make it jump away. "Damned thing, I don't even like cats." She said, heading for the bathroom.

The other three girls were still asleep, and since it was a Saturday in November, she doubted they'd get up any time soon. It was cold down in their dorms, even with a fire place going. It was what they got for their dorms being in the Dungeons underneath the lake.

She stripped out of her sleeping robe and made her way into the shower. She moaned softly as the hot water flowed over her skin before she jerked the handle all the way to the cold. She shuddered but it made her wake up a lot more.

It also served to cool her down from that dream. She had been having more and more erotic dreams that featured Harry heavily. But that was perhaps the most erotic. Second maybe to the one with the chocolate sauce and whip cream…

Mm…

"Bad Millie." She scolded herself as she started to scrub underneath the cold water. She of course hadn't told Harry about any of her dreams, she didn't want to embarrass the poor boy. She probably should though, maybe they could go a little further.

Maybe she could at least get him to touch her breasts in just her bra instead of through the Hogwarts uniform's many layers.

She turned the water back up to a warmth that as comfortable and just stood there for a while. She knew Harry had Quidditch Practice for most of the morning. He'd miss breakfast with her. It was fine though, she had her own work out to do before breakfast and she could get to work on her Runes' essay.

A five foot essay on the uses of Egyptian Gods and Goddesses in Runic use may not sound like a lot for the O.W.L. Year, but determining which Egyptian God and Goddess did, could do, and how to use them was still going to take quite a bit of work.

Once she finished showering, she went to get dressed. She'd usually wear something more comfortable, but for running and practice she settled on a sports bra for the support. Finding one in her size was sometimes a challenge, but she thought it was worth it the way Harry would glance at them. The rest was more comfortable, not really showy. Panties, a pair of sweat pants, and a tank top.

All black so that the sweat didn't show as much.

She went into the dorm and gathered her wand and her hand axe. The hand axe she strapped to the small of her back and covered with her tank top. It still was noticeable, but it was at least not quite as noticeable. She put on her running shoes before she headed out.

She'd take another hot shower when she got back.

Once out of the Slytherin Common Room, she found an empty class room and started to stretch herself out. With it getting colder, it was more difficult to do her running. The snow definitely presented a problem.

She started through with a bit of martial practice, basically sparring against nothing. She threw the strikes she knew well, moving through the maneuvers. It would work better if she had someone to work with, but the only person she could think of that would was Harry, and she didn't want to do that to him.

Muay Thai was not casually done, and as a quarter Orc, she hit a hell of a lot harder than a beginner needed her to.

Boxing might be possible, but she doubted Harry would be willing to hit her. He seemed murderous when she returned with a bruise that first time. His protectiveness was quite endearing.

Once she was finished and well warmed up, Millicent headed out of the classroom and headed for the Grand Staircase. She inhaled a moment before she started her jog up the stairs. Running stairs was a lot harder than running a flat surface. She pushed herself, using her long legs to propel herself up faster and faster.

Most days she was quite thankful for being a Quarter Orc.

She could run faster, hit harder, and recover faster. Her feet barely touched the marble of the staircases as she moved up the stairs. She brought her knees up high, bringing her feet up so it was less of a shuffle. She breathed in through her nose and out through her mouth quickly. The much more rapid ascent of the stairs used different muscles than the running over a flat land. It caused her muscles to ache much faster.

And she loved the burn

Millicent made it to the seventh floor quickly and took a brief moment to inhale. She turned and raced back down. Honestly, if the Slytherin Team wasn't run by that sexist asshole Marcus Flint for the past several years, she might have tried out for a Beater position.

The thought made her smile, even as her chest was tight. The idea of going against Harry seemed a little fun.

Unfortunately, it looked like Malfoy was going to be Flint's successor, and that meant he'd likely still limit the Slytherin Team to an all-male team. Sexist bigoted assholes that they were. She was jealous of the other houses where a girl could try out and have an honest chance of making it.

She kept moving about the staircases. Sweat dripped down from her. She went back up to just the sixth floor and then down to the ground floor. Up to the fifth floor, down to the ground floor.

She was on the third Floor when Greengrass and Davis approached.

She paused and took a moment to gather her breath. She inclined her head to her fellow enforcer for Greengrass. Tracey Davis was all legs. A lean body with just the right amount of curves to show femininity. She barely wouldn't be considered boyish. Her sandy blonde hair was cropped short to just below her ears and her brown eyes were usually unflinching and unfeeling.

But it was the legs that garnered the most attention from the men.

Millicent knew her body was more spread out, but Davis had a pair of legs that seemed to go on forever, especially since she often wore three inch heels. The skirt of the Hogwarts Uniform just seemed to emphasize the fact as well. A lot of Davis' 5'10" height came from her legs.

"What's up?" Millicent asked. She managed to get her breathing under control plenty.

"We've been invited to a sit down." Greengrass said, holding out a scroll.

Millicent scowled. "What does Malfoy want now?" She asked. She accepted the scroll and unfurled it.

"How did you know it was Malfoy?" Davis asked.

"Who else would use such an expensive scroll for a meeting between two school factions?" Millicent asked. The outside edge had what was undoubtedly real gold on it. Malfoy thought it showed his station that he could afford such fine stationary for important meetings.

Millicent just thought it made him look pompous. Again, they were just two school factions. It wasn't some pact between two families that was designed to last centuries.

The details were vague, but it spoke of consolidating power, showing the other houses a united front. It was a lot of a bullshit spiel in Millicent's opinion. "Have we spoken to Nott and Zabini?" She asked.

Nott and Zabini were two neutrals in Slytherin House. They stayed out of the power struggle between Greengrass' triumvirate and Malfoy's posse. And if Malfoy was looking to consolidate power in Slytherin, it meant the blonde ferret would undoubtedly look into recruiting Nott and Zabini.

"No." Greengrass said. "There hasn't been enough time. Malfoy gave that to me just a few moments ago and the meeting is in an hour. And with Breakfast going on, Malfoy would see us speaking with the other two."

Which would make Malfoy even more cautious, or it could tip Malfoy off if Nott and Zabini had already sided with him. Or were blackmailed into it.

Millicent was not as lily-white as Harry was. She understood the intricacies of politics and law a lot better. And in Slytherin House, it was always wise to hold onto a piece of blackmail. Case in point, Greengrass and Davis were a couple even if they weren't public about it. It had been quite the shock to walk in on them making out like she did with Harry.

"I'll be at the meeting." Millicent said as she memorized the time and location. It would give her time to gear up a little better and be more presentable.

She headed back towards the dormitory, thinking harder. Malfoy calling for a meeting with the other fifth year power, he was making a ploy. No doubt he would try to make himself 'Prince' of Slytherin. And the power struggle only went to sixth year usually, unless he was trying to make a ploy for the next two years.

It was admittedly cunning and ambitious. But Greengrass wouldn't bow to any sort of demands, and they had been extremely careful to make sure that no one in Slytherin had any dirt on any of their triumvirate.

Once back in the Slytherin Dorms, she took another hot shower. There was no time to think steamier thoughts. Her mind was racing with thoughts about this recent play. There had always been a small power struggle between her group and Malfoy's. They didn't garner any attention to themselves from the upper years.

But if Malfoy was looking to consolidate their power, even the upper years would be forced to be cautious around them. Despite Crabbe and Goyle's intelligence, or rather lack thereof, they were still Malfoy's enforces and had the strength to back it up. Two brains, four enforcers… It was a considerable block of power. And Malfoy would undoubtedly start gathering the lower years.

She finished and tossed her workout clothes into the hamper for the House Elves. She dressed in clean clothes once more. She went with another pair of pants and a sweater. Her hand axe went at the small of her back, but the robes she wore hid it better. She drew her hair back into a braid and after a moment of debate, she included the razor blades in her hair.

She hadn't worn them since her training with her mother.

She was more paranoid about the meeting than she had thought. But as her mother would say, 'it's not paranoia if someone is actually out to get you'. And she fully believed Malfoy was out to destroy their little power group if they were in the way. Her dating Harry was just bonus for the ferret if he could hurt her.

Millicent headed out of the dorms and started to head towards the Fourth Floor. It was an odd choice. It wasn't close to the Slytherin Dorm, and Snape, despite everything else, had made it clear, away from the Dorms they were to present a united front.

So it begged the question. Why so far away?

She met up with Davis and Greengrass outside the meeting room. She pushed the door open and stepped in first, heading towards the left. Greengrass followed, stepping forward and Davis entered last, going right.

Malfoy was in front of them, with Parkinson at his back. Crabbe and Goyle stood slightly behind him and to the left and right. Millicent's paranoia went even higher and she shifted forward a little bit. Greengrass sat in the arm chair right across from Malfoy, the two blondes staring at one another.

"What is this about, Malfoy?" Greengrass asked. Her voice was cold, it had earned her, rightfully, the reputation of Ice Queen. It had the lilt of an aristocrat in training, it was the type of voice that Malfoy could only hope to have some day.

The Malfoy Heir sat up a little straighter in his seat. "This, Greengrass, is about power." He drawled. Millicent kept her eyes on the three others in Malfoy's posse. "The Dark Lord has returned, Potter was telling the truth. And I will be one of his faithful servants, just as my father had been."

"Then it seems you have backed the wrong horse." Greengrass said surprisingly. Millicent glanced over to the smaller girl.

Malfoy's eyes narrowed into a glare. "You dare question the Dark Lord?"

"I will remain neutral in the upcoming conflict between the Dark Lord and Potter. I don't back a losing team, and the Dark Lord will lose. His record is simply against him. Like you, Malfoy, I have worked to discern the truth from fiction." Greengrass waved her hand. "So shall we look at facts? Fact One: The Dark Lord failed to kill Potter when Potter was just a year old. How this happened is still a mystery. I don't believe the Love spiel that Dumbledore might preach. But I do know the Dark Lord failed.

"Fact Two: During our First Year at Hogwarts, the Dark Lord attempted to gain the Philosopher's Stone, and failed. Potter and his friends managed to thwart the Dark Lord again. How, again, I don't know. What sort of traps were in the way? I don't know. But I overheard Potter and his friends talking about Nicolas Flamel, famous for Alchemy and the Philosopher's Stone. They wouldn't know subtlety if it bludgeoned them in the head.

"Fact Three: As you have just confirmed, the Dark Lord returned at the end of the Tournament last year. And the Dark Lord failed, once again, to kill a school boy that barely has any magical training. The Dark Lord is rumored to have delved so deeply into the Dark Arts that no one can hope to fathomably match him in that pursuit. Yet a School boy continues to thwart him." Greengrass concluded. "He had Potter dead to rights last year. No help, no support, and yet still failed to kill him. And if I remember correctly, Potter named all four of your fathers as supports. That makes five trained wizards there, against a School boy.

"No, I will not be backing the Dark Lord. He has shown his inability to win already. And I will not back Potter unless pushed to do so. And I know that Potter won't push me to do so. So I will remain neutral. You hold no Power here Malfoy, this meeting is a farce."

"I strongly recommend you reconsider Greengrass." Malfoy drawled slowly. "I will be King, and I will need a good, strong Queen at my side."

"Well, to me it seems that Negotiations have broken down. Girls, let's leave." Greengrass started to stand.

Malfoy's wand came out and Millicent just moved in the way, even as Crabbe and Goyle began to approach. Every nerve in her body set fire as Malfoy cast the Cruciatus curse on her. She grit her teeth and kicked Greengrass' chair back away, sending the smaller blonde sliding away. A beater bat to the gut from Goyle caused her to double over and she saw Davis take one to the head that made her collapse in a heap.

She brought her arm up at an angle and took the next strike against her forearm, careful to not take it to the wrist. The angle helped deflect some of the strength behind the blow, but she knew it would still leave a harsh bruise. Better than a broken bone. "Greengrass, go!" She barked out as she drove her elbow into Goyle's stomach. "Get a Professor that's not Snape!"

It had escalated far beyond a school ground power struggle the second Malfoy cast one of the Unforgivable curses.

Malfoy frowned as the door slammed shut. "Gentlemen, if you will come out. Goyle seems to be having a touch of trouble with the creature."

Millicent grit her teeth as muscle spasms still rocked her body. She still hurt from the Torture Curse damn it, but Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini walked out from the shadows behind the blonde ferret.

"Fuck." She spat.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Harry balanced his Firebolt on his shoulder as he made the trek back up to the castle with Fred and George. He had forgone the shower after practice since he had to trek through the snow and the water would just make it colder. At least his Quidditch Armor was warm from the practice.

"So Harry, Millicent Bullstrode?" Fred asked as he came up. "How'd that happen?"

"Quite right my handsome twin, our ickle Harrykins seems to have been corrupted. Less than Golden Gold." George said.

"Or at least that's how Ronnie makes it sound." Fred said with a grin.

"Too true."

Harry shook his head and cut in before the two could really get started with the tennis match. "Look guys, no offense, but who I date is who I date. Unless you two think I get a say in who you date, I think it's fair to say you guys don't get a say in the matter. Ron is… just…"

"A jealous git?" George offered.

"Jealous, yes." Harry settled. "He'll come around, just look at last year's debacle with the tournament. He's just jealous that no one wants to kiss him." He shrugged his shoulders some. He didn't mind talking to the twins about it. Everything was a joke to them, even themselves.

"Well, what about Ginny?" Fred asked.

"Kissing Ron? Ew." Harry said and both twins pulled a face and they looked a little green. "Sorry, you walked into that one Forge or are you Gred today?" Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Like I told Ron, I can't date Ginny. One, she's family. She's like a little sister to me. Two, she won't even talk with me. She always turns into a blushing, stuttering mess. Three, you two and Ron are like brothers to me. You three are some of my best guy friends at this school." Harry glanced to the twins. "That goes against more unspoken rules between guy friends than I want to think about."

"Also seems to me that you like a girl with meat on her bones. No offense meant to our dearest sister." George said.

"Too true Fred." Fred said. "After all, if the rumors are true, Ms. Bullstrode has some of the biggest- "

Harry paused and glared at Fred. "Finish that statement Fred, and I might actually have to beat you upside the head with your bat." He was protective of his girlfriend, and ever since she started showing herself as she really was, he had heard more than a few lecherous comments.

Fred held up his hands. "No offense meant Harry." He said honestly and seriously. "Just repeating what rumors say."

"Yeah, well I don't like rumors aimed at my girlfriend." Harry began to walk forward once more a little more sullen.

George moved and shifted his beater bat into the hand with his broom. He lightly clapped Harry on the back. "Hey, we don't mean any offense. Ms. Bullstrode is a beautiful girl, and I hope you get to enjoy everything she's got. We both do."

Harry flushed a moment at George's words as he remembered the first time, and the many other times that Harry had gotten to feel on Millicent's breasts. "Thanks Gred."

"Hoh… Seems our Harry is more man than we thought my handsome twin!" Fred said as he came up and huddled with the other two. "Look at his flush! So tell us Harry, how far have you gone with the wonderful Ms. Bullstrode? How far off the Golden Wagon have you fallen?"

George grinned and pulled Harry into a headlock. "You're not getting out of this one Harry. We're insatiable for juicy gossip, and if we're like family then as older brothers we demand to know."

"I will pull my backing out of your joke shop!" Harry threatened.

"We'll tell Mum you gave us the money." Fred threatened in return.

Harry frowned a moment. It was a reasonable threat to most. He glanced between the two brothers. He hoped this was what it was like to have a family because it was an amazing feeling to be honest.

"Come on Harry, tell us what you saw by accident" George said tightening his grip a bit.

Harry grumbled slightly. "Saw nothing, accident nothing. It was all on purpose on her part."

"Oh that's the best. Come on Harry, what'd you get to feel?"

Harry struggled against George's grip. But the older boy had the beefy arms of a beater and he knew he wasn't likely to get out any time soon. "She… she put my hands on her breasts." Harry finally admitted. "Millie is a very, very physical girl." He said

George released Harry and clapped his back. "Nothing wrong with that." He said. "She'll let you know when she's ready for more physical actions, and let me tell you as an older brother figure there is nothing greater than when a woman is ready for more and wants to do more with you."

Fred nodded his head. "Too true Forge. But word of advice, don't try to do anything heavier than some petting on Hogwarts grounds. Chasity wards are a bitch to deal with and you can't go to Madam Pomfrey about the burns without having to explain what you were doing."

Harry rolled his eyes and began to walk away. "I seriously doubt we'll do anything too much on Hogwarts grounds. Too much risk getting caught and the rumor mill is a complete cunt. Take it from me." Harry said, shaking his head.

The two twins laughed a bit. They knew from experience that the rumor mill wasn't kind. It had never been kind to Harry or his friends. It was wishy washy to the point of not even being funny.

The trio headed inside where it was warmer and headed for the Grand Stair case. Just as they were about to enter, Harry was plowed into by a tiny blonde girl that actually put him on his ass.

"Damn it Potter, stay out of my way!" Daphne Greengrass barked at him before she got up. "Wait, Potter! You're Bullstrode's beau! She's in trouble."

That got Harry's attention and he quickly got up to his feet. "What's going on?" Heasked.

"Fourth floor, third classroom on the left hand side. Malfoy and his cronies. She sent me to get a professor. No time to explain!" Daphne actually looked completely frazzled.

Harry quickly shucked his Quidditch over coat from his body and tossed George his broom. "Fred, take Greengrass to find McGonagall, keep her safe. George, go to Madam Pomfrey, tell her I'm doing something stupid."

Harry then took off running away from the Grand Stair case.

"Idiot! You're going the wrong way!" Daphne shouted.

"Short cut!" he yelled over his shoulder. He found the suit of armor he was looking for and slipped behind it and through the illusionary wall. He raced up the ramp, his mind racing as he remembered the routes from the Marauders' Map.

It only felt like he raced up a floor, but he barreled out from behind a tapestry on the Fourth Floor. He grabbed his wand from under his Quidditch gear and he raced towards the third classroom. He heard fighting and pointed his wand at the lock. " _Bombarda!"_ He shouted.

He blasted the lock clean off, regardless if it was opened or not. He barreled in and took quick stock of the situation. Goyle and Crabbe were trying to team up on Millicent who was red eyed with her anger. Her heritage was showing in full. But she was still getting worn down by the other three. Nott, Zabini, and Parkinson were all casting spells at her, taunting her.

Malfoy started to get up, his wand coming to bear. " _Stupefy!"_ Harry flicked his wand out faster. The stunner hit hard and fast. It hit Malfoy in the chest and caused him to rock back in the arm chair, flipping over it even.

Harry stepped into the room and began to throw his own spells into the mix. " _Incarcerous, Diffendo, Expelliarmus!"_ While they were all along the lines of non-lethal spells, he still forced Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini to focus on himself. His Seeker reflexes served him well, he dipped and ducked underneath the attacks made by the trio.

He used his shield spells as he required them. He moved swiftly, never staying in the same place. After dueling with Voldemort at the end of the last year, even one-sided as it was, the trio of Slytherin students was nothing difficult.

And while they used undoubtedly complex spells above their year level, his basics were much better rooted. And the basics were capable of holding them off.

Parkinson was the first to slip up, unable to keep up with Harry's faster and more furious casting. She took a stunner to the chest that sent her into a wall to lay in a lump. He felt a mass against his back as he breathed, Nott and Zabini still standing. By the scent of the shampoo, he could tell it was Millicent at his back.

"Glad you're here sweetie." Millicent said, panting.

"Drop Crabbe and Goyle, then we can celebrate." Harry said. He inhaled a moment and saw Nott going to revive one of the fallen duelists.

He sprang into action, Zabini following suit. He heard the sounds of fighting behind him as Millicent also got back into the fight, looking to deal with Crabbe and Goyle hard and fast. Harry's wand was a dazzling array of swishing and colors.

Nott dropped with ropes binding his form. Despite the ease of a _finite_ being capable of reversing many of Harry's spells, Harry had kept up his assault to keep them from getting the chance to. It was something he had learned from Millicent. Be aggressive and force your opponents to focus on you.

Zabini paused at Nott going down. He held his hands up like he was surrendering. Harry disarmed and then stunned him, just in time to see Goyle go flying into a wall to slump unconscious.

Millicent laid Crabbe out then with a strong elbow to the jaw, just as the door opened to reveal the twins, McGonagall, Pomfrey and Daphne.

"What in the devil is going on in here!?" McGonagall demanded, her Scottish accent sounding particularly thick.

From the winces of the twins, Harry knew he was in some deep and hot water. He was reminded of the time he and Ron arrived by the flying car.

He panted slightly and glanced over to Millicent who was equally out of breath as he was. They started chuckling, shaking their heads. They may get in trouble, but they knew the rumor mill would have a fun time with this little fight.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Pomfrey had taken Crabbe, Goyle, Tracey, and Millicent to the hospital wing. Nott, Zabini, Malfoy, Parkinson, Greengrass, Harry and the twins went with McGonagall to her office. The Deputy Head Mistress was in full swing as she ordered Snape to her office immediately.

And when he got there? He was told to sit down, keep his mouth shut, and maybe he'd get to speak when she was finished.

As Deputy Head Mistress, she could overrule his punishments, even though the offenders were part of his house. She just didn't make it a habit of stepping on the other Professors' toes.

She had made tea and just listened to everyone speak. She started with Harry and the Twins first. Once she managed to figure out that the Twins were just there by circumstances, she dismissed them and ordered them straight to the Gryffindor Common Room.

They went off without an argument.

Harry had told his side of the story as truthful as he could get it. When he got there, Millicent was being attacked by Crabbe and Goyle using beater bats, and Nott, Parkinson, and Zabini were using mild hexes on her with Malfoy watching.

Of course, the Slytherin students tried to deny it.

Snape was about to say something but a sharp glare from McGonagall shut him up.

Dumbledore came in at one point during Daphne's explanation. "I think, Ms. Greengrass," He cut in much to the ire of the blonde Slytherin girl and even McGonagall. "That you must have been seeing something. I highly doubt Mr. Malfoy cast the Torture Curse on Ms. Bullstrode."

Harry scoffed. "Why not? All it would take would be the right mind set and power?" He asked the aged Headmaster. Harry wasn't going to let this be swept under the rug.

No more.

No more would things be swept under the rug and called Hogwarts business. It was a serious thing, a serious crime and accusation to be made, and Harry had a feel the blonde witch beside him wouldn't have made it so casually.

"I think Severus should handle their punishment, Minerva. And you can do something for-"

Harry turned sharply on his heel and began to walk out. "Mr. Potter!" McGonagall called at his back. "We're not done here."

"If that ferret gets away with cursing my girlfriend like that, I'll kill him." Harry said viciously, much to the shock of the people in the room. "I've been under the Torture Curse, thank you. I know what it feels like. And the fact she fought through the pain to save one of her friends," It may have been too strong of a word for Daphne, but it worked for what he needed it to. Harry shook his head.

He then walked out and headed quickly for the hospital wing. He needed to see Millicent.

He didn't notice a pink toad strolling into McGonagall's office as he left.

He got to the Hospital Wing and pulled up a chair beside Millicent's bedside and he offered her a smile. "Hey Millie." He said softly, knowing Pomfrey wouldn't be pleased if he caused too much commotion.

Millicent smiled to him. "Hey sweetie. " She was sitting up in the bed with cream on her arms to help with the swelling and bruising. Bandages covered her fingers from where she busted the knuckles open breaking Crabbe and Goyle.

"How are you doing?" Harry asked, taking her hand in his gently.

"Tracy has pretty bad concussion from what I understand. Pomfrey will keep her up for the next day or so, just to keep an eye on her. Crabbe has three broken ribs, a fractured arm, and a torn rotator cuff. Goyle has a concussion, a broken wrist, and more bruises than he can count." She said.

Harry shook his head. "Millie, I asked about you. Not them." He waved over to the others.

Millicent bit her lip softly. "Some internal bleeding, fractured arm, a few other minor things from the hexes…" She worried her lip, looking down.

"Millie?" he asked lowly.

"Horny." She whispered. "Parkinson hit me with a lustful spell. I think she was planning for at least Crabbe and Goyle to rape me if I lost control. Like… I want, need to touch and be touched right now."

Harry squeezed Millicent's hand gently. He bent down and kissed her. "Focus on recovering." He flushed some. "Then we can do... More… than we have been." He said. "Nothing too extreme, but more." He hoped it would help give her the drive to focus on recovering.

Millicent nodded and she reached up to cup Harry's cheek. "I'll recover in a few days from the physical stuff, but that… I don't think it's going away. So be prepared if I'm more… aggressive."

Harry smiled and kissed her palm softly. "I'll be fine. But you recover. No doubt McGonagall will come question you about what happened. Just don't trust anything not given to you by Pomfrey." Harry trusted Snape less than the distance he could throw the other man.

Millicent smiled. "Kiss me then go before Pomfrey catches you."

Harry smiled and leaned in to oblige.

 **-Chapter End-**


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was currently engaged in a heavy and very heated tongue battle with his girlfriend. She had set something on his desk in his hideaway and then tackled him onto the chair. Her tongue had pushed between his lips and he was startled for a moment before he tried to battle her back. He was cupping her rear through the skirt she wore and her breast through many layers of Hogwarts' uniform.

She was also grinding herself against his groin, making him flush at the feel. And when he got hard, she just pressed herself against him harder, more eagerly.

He pulled back for air, sucking in a deep breath. "Millie, we need to settle down…" He remembered what the twins had said. "Chasity wards." He breathed out raggedly. He didn't need to explain to Pomfrey why they were both seeing her.

Millicent removed the vest that was required of the Hogwarts uniform. She yanked her tie off and tossed both to the side carelessly. "Disruption Rune in the room keeps the Chasity Wards from covering us. Slytherin Sweetie, we've known ways around it for decades." She rocked herself on him harder, her breathing hitching.

Harry glanced up at his very lustful girlfriend. He could see her breasts heave in her bra and in the thin blouse. He bit his lip a moment. He was so nervous, so worried about what came next. But Millicent, she… she needed him. They weren't ready for sex, but she needed him to do more.

Harry removed his vest and quickly divested himself of his tie and shirt as well. Her crystal blue eyes widened when he started on her blouse. He pushed it open to reveal a purple bra with black lace covering her cleavage. Her movements in his lap stilled. "Help me out?" He asked as he reached behind her.

Millicent nodded and licked her pink lips. She pressed Harry's head against her breasts and leaned against him some more. She reached behind her and helped his hands find the clasps. "Metal hooks. Push the two ends of the clasp towards each other to unclasp the hooks properly." She instructed. One hand tangled with his messy hair.

Harry fiddled with the clasp where he couldn't see. How did she put the thing on every day? But with his face pressed into the soft flesh of her breasts, he kissed and nipped at her skin, sucking as well. She gave soft sounds of pleasure for him, sounds he loved hearing. Finally he got the clasp to release and her bra went slack.

She leaned back a moment and brought both hands to her shoulders. She pushed the straps from her shoulders and her face flushed all the way down to her collar bones. She pushed the bra down from her breasts and covered her breasts with her hands. Millicent was understandably shy. No other boy had seen her breasts, bra clad or bare.

Harry sat up and kissed her neck and jaw. "Show me." He whispered to her. He was just as nervous as she was, but for her he mustered his courage. He knew she had been patient with him, and the effects of that lustful spell was still in her system. She just couldn't tell Madam Pomfrey unfortunately.

Millicent pushed Harry back into his chair and covered her bust with one arm a moment as she used the other to remove the bra from her arms. Then she flushed some more and moved both arms to his shoulders to hold him. "That bra is a 38E." she whispered.

Harry looked to her impressive bust, so large and, as he could attest to, soft. So full. They had a slight sag to them, but Harry knew she had the clothes to support them properly so they weren't sagging too much. The areola to her breasts were a dusky color and they were capped with thick pink nipples that were standing hard. He estimated them to be about as big the nail of his smallest finger in length.

He glanced up to her eyes. He could see so much in them expressive blue eyes. Worry, fear, desire, hope, longing. She was worried he didn't like them. Well, he would show her. He cupped her left one, making her gasp softly. "They're beautiful." He told her.

He then bent in and swirled his tongue over her nipple. Her resulting gasp sounded in the room and Harry clasped his mouth around her nipple. He sucked gently, worried he might be doing it wrong. But her hand tangled in his hair and finger nails scratching his scalp. He sucked more, trying to fit more of her breast in his mouth.

"Harry." His girlfriend gave a sweet whine for him, tantalizing.

Harry drew off. "Do you trust me Millie?" He asked her softly. He wanted to do more for her.

Millicent breathed out heavily and nodded. "Without a doubt." She said breathlessly.

"Back to me." Harry said softly. His eyes shone with his own desires, a light that made things in Millicent hot and tight and wet.

She turned in his lap so her rear was pressed against him. She wiggled a little bit, feeling his hardness. She looked over her shoulder, giving him a saucy wink. "Never took you for an arse man, Harry." She wiggled more.

Harry smiled to her and kissed her bare spine. "Yours? Always." He assured her, getting her to blush again. His hands then went to her waist and the gray skirt. More importantly, the button there. He undid it and he watched her eyes widen. "Trust me?"

Millicent nodded softly and lifted her hips up to help him undo the skirt. He pushed it down and even pushed the matching purple thong down. She moved her hands to hide womanhood. She was usually used to being the take charge one in the relationship, but Harry was taking charge and it was making her feel modest.

And hornier. Gods, this was going to plague her dreams.

Harry moved a hand over her toned stomach. There was nothing flat about it. Her stomach had the makings of a six pack. He could even make out the edges of the abdominal muscles. He eased it lower until his hand touched hers. "Millie, may I?" he asked her softly.

Millicent's eyes widened but she nodded. She spread her legs a bit and moved a hand away. She flushed a bit more. She kept herself clean and such, but would Harry not like the small triangle of hair over her womanhood? She sucked her breath in when his other hand came up to her large breast, fingers sinking in and squeezing. The other hand brushed over her pubic hair and moved towards her swollen and slick labia.

She gasped and let out a throaty moan as he began to rub at her folds. Her hips gave an involuntary jerk. "Harry!" she breathed out in a high pitched and breathy voice. Her hips bucked as he rubbed her more and slowly began to work a finger inside of her.

She reached behind her, over her shoulder, to grab Harry's hair again. "Yes… Yes… Deeper… Another finger." She gasped as a second finger worked into her. She was slick and gushed around his fingers. She stained her thighs with her juices.

And his hand on her breast toyed with her nipple, flicking his fingers over it and rolling it between his fingers. She wiggled and writhed on him, and she rocked her hips up. She gave a whimper as she grind her clit against his palm. "Faster… faster…" She couldn't believe the boldness of her man.

It didn't take long for her to orgasm, screaming Harry's name as her hips bucked and her eyes rolled up into her head at the intenseness of the orgasm.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Headmaster Albus Dumbledore leaned back into the chair in his office, popping a lemon drop inside of his mouth as he thought about the most recent developments that had occurred in his school. They were developments that he needed to decide if they were good things or not, and frankly he wasn't entirely certain if they were.

The first of which, Harry had made a friend in another house, in Slytherin House nonetheless. School unity was very important, and the fact that such a public figure as Harry Potter made a friend within arguably the darkest of the four houses, it was a grand step in the right direction of tearing down the walls of the petty arguments between the houses.

But Harry claimed the girl to be more than a friend. That had been quite a surprise when he found out from Severus. While he didn't necessarily disapprove of the coupling, Dumbledore had hoped that Harry would find a more light oriented witch to get with, one that might help Harry lean towards the Light. Young Ginerva Weasley came to mind for such.

Not the daughter of Khaleen and Boris Bullstrode. While her parentage wasn't an issue, he was quite happy to see someone less than Pure Blood making it into Slytherin, it was who her parents were that were an issue for Dumbledore.

Boris was a shrewd man of the law with a tongue as sharp as his wit. No doubt the man was already looking into some of Dumbledore's past decisions regarding Harry Potter. And while Dumbledore was certain he hadn't broken any laws, he had undoubtedly bended quite a few in his favor. And Boris would likely bend them back in his favor.

Harry's placement with the Dursley Family came to mind.

Not illegal. James and Lily did not have a will. They had been in the process of finalizing it when they were attacked, and all that had been left legible of it had been Lily's signature and the seal of the Ministry Department of Wills. In an ideal world, Sirius would have gotten young Harry to raise, but Dumbledore feared that Sirius may have betrayed his friends.

He too had been duped by Pettigrew's actions, shamed as he was to admit it.

So, fearing Sirius would finish what Voldemort had started, Dumbledore had gotten Harry to the Dursley family and erected the wards. He enacted an old law about orphans and that they were to go to a blood relative before anyone else.

But Sirius had a legitimate blood claim like the Dursley family did. Sirius was related to Dorea Black, who married Charlus Potter. And being of Black Blood, Sirius really could have claimed Harry like that. His Right would have been greater than someone like Narcissa or worse Bellatrix. Sirius was closer related to Dorea than the two sisters.

Khaleen was another problem entirely. She was the type to not wait for the law, to simple act on what she felt was right. And if she felt like Harry was family due to the closeness of her daughter with Harry, then Dumbledore knew that if anything bad were to happen to Harry, heads would roll. Literally.

A half-blooded orc with a double bladed battle axe was nothing to scoff at. And while she may not have had enough magic as a Witch to study at Hogwarts, she was still quite powerful in her own right magically.

During his time at the ICW, Bulgaria and Guatemala had both banned Khaleen from operating within their borders, either herself, or the Private Military Contractors she had formed named The Crows. She was a loose cannon at best, and hardly the ideal grandmother for the future of the Wizarding World.

And Dumbledore believed it was a strong possibility that Harry and Millicent would have children someday.

But the next thing to happen that resulted from that relationship was Harry becoming Head of his House. Dumbledore saw the ring on Harry's finger with every relation. On one hand, Harry was a particularly vocal wizard with pro-light leanings. He could be the lynchpin to actually getting equal rights for the Muggleborn. On the other hand, Harry wouldn't take his advice. Harry _considered_ his advice, which wasn't necessarily bad, but Harry didn't yet understand the ins and outs of politics.

And then once they got to Hogwarts, the couple had begun to rock the boat. Dumbledore had instructed the Professors to inform Harry to keep his head down and his nose clean. He fully expected Harry to do just that with Umbridge there. Keep his head down, keep his nose clean, and prepare the best he could.

Yet Harry and Millicent rocked the boat so hard, waves formed.

The first point of contention had been between the couple and Severus. On one hand, he applauded them for standing up to the man and promoting the mixing of House. On the other hand, he was appalled by the lack of respect in which they did so.

Then came the point with Umbridge herself. She had wrote to Cornelius of course, as well as the Board of Governors. But they could not change the Charter, even if they made it a 'requirement' to attend the class. Some of the students followed Harry and Millicent, in fact for a time many of them did. But when Umbridge became 'High Inquisitor' many of them fell back to her class, trying to keep their heads down.

Still, more than Harry and Millicent continued to rock the boat with their refusal and the waves kept getting bigger.

Umbridge had attempted to get Remus banned from the castle, which both worked and didn't. Harry had that wonderful little map of his and snuck out to Hogsmead to the Shrieking Shack where he and Millicent both continued to receive learning from Remus.

And now most recently the expulsion, and awaiting trial, of Draco Malfoy.

Dumbledore had truly believed that the young Mr. Malfoy did not cast the _Cruciatus_ Curse upon Millicent Bullstrode. He had.

But Millicent said the same thing that the eldest Greengrass daughter had said. Ms. Davis had said it as well once she recovered from her concussion. But perhaps the most damning evidence was the body scans Madam Pomfrey had performed on Millicent, confirming the usage of the curse upon her body.

Nerve damage, muscle spasms, minor fractures throughout the skeletal system were just some of the damage the curse caused.

And so, Dumbledore had no choice but to believe Draco had cast the spell and to expel Draco. He could not allow such a person among the other students. It was one thing with Alastor, or the Fake Alastor, last year when the spells were performed upon spiders. It was done in a controlled way, and the Real Alastor held a similar class for Aurors, or did before he retired. Including the use of the _Imperius_ Curse

It was a bit much for students at Hogwarts, but not too bad. But to actually use a Torture Curse on a student?

No. Even Dumbledore could not sweep that under the rug. The Aurors had come and taken Draco away to a holding cell at the Ministry. He stroked his beard softly, wondering if he was going to have to deal with the wrath of Khaleen or Boris when they found out.

He wasn't sure which would be better.

The Flames roared of his fire place and he watched as Lucius Malfoy stepped through. "Mister Malfoy, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Dumbledore looked forward to the conversation if he was honest. Simply because he'd get to nettle Lucius and get away with it scot free.

"I've come to find out about this farce regarding my son." Lucius said venomously. "A student with some of the highest grades of his class, and he is expelled and put in a holding cell? What sort of Headmaster are you to allow such a trivial thing as a school yard fight escalate so far? Even if my son were the instigator, which I refuse to believe he is, there has been no prior offense."

Dumbledore thought this might happen. It was why he let Minerva go straight to Amelia with the information. He was not in the good graces of Amelia Bones, and he knew it. As with Boris, he toed the line of the law too much for her.

"Were it so, I wouldn't have any problems with allowing Mr. Malfoy to return to classes, serve his detentions with Minerva, and be done with it. However," Dumbledore said with a slight smile that he soon schooled. He so enjoyed nettling Tom, and while he couldn't really do it through Severus, his actions often could, and no doubt Lucius would go to Tom regarding this. "Mr. Malfoy performed an illegal curse, Lucius. He performed the _Cruciatus_ Curse on a fellow classmate, and Madam Pomfrey has confirmed the damage done."

"Then she has made a mistake!" Lucius stamped his cane on the ground.

Dumbledore pinned Lucius with a hard look. "She doesn't make mistakes." He said bluntly. "I would not have hired her twenty years ago if she did. She comes with a glowing recommendation from Saint Mungo's with Ten years' experience behind her and a Potion's Mastery that would put Severus' to shame. She has done more in the past twenty years in the Hospital Wing than her predecessors for the past hundred and fifty years. She doesn't make mistakes, Lucius. Your son used an illegal curse on a human being, a crime that carries a lifetime sentence to Azkaban. His trial is in a week from my understanding. Perhaps you should better screen who the boy is around." Dumbledore of course meant Tom.

Boris Bullstrode had excused himself from the trial, being entirely too close to the victim in question.

Lucius grit his teeth audible. "And Crabbe and Goyle?" he asked.

"Suspended on assault with a potentially lethal weapon." Dumbledore said. "A beater's bat is no joking matter either. They're designed to take the weight of a ball made of leather and iron. Again, these are serious charges and I will take them seriously." Especially with the vast amount of evidence piled on him. They weren't rumors. The girls had taken damage, and Draco's wand had shown the last spells he had cast.

Dumbledore thought Lucius might crack a tooth with as hard as he was grinding them. The man raised his chin and sneered. "I will have to arrange an advocate for my son." He turned on his heel and walked to the Floo to leave.

He was about to pop another lemon drop into his mouth and enjoy the taste of it when his door swung open. He paused at the sight of Delores Umbridge and Cornelius Fudge. "Professor, Minister." Dumbledore said politely to the two of them. Perhaps he could nettle three people that he was currently very unhappy with.

"Hello Headmaster." Cornelius said. He looked entirely too peached with himself in Dumbledore's opinion. "Might you assist us in finding Harry Potter?" He asked.

Dumbledore sat up. "Whatever for Minister?" He asked. He knew precisely where Harry, and Millicent for that matter, were at. The young couple had sequestered themselves off to Harry's private spot. Dumbledore knew they were likely getting rather… physical, but he doubted it would push too far.

Besides, Hogwarts' Chasity Wards were still in place. Call him old fashioned, but he believed the students too young for such activities.

"It has come to my attention that Mr. Potter has refused to return to my classes, even after it has been mandatory. He has failed to show for any of the detentions I have given him, and he has so blatantly assaulted a student in Draco Malfoy. Dreadful thing that." Umbridge said.

"Yes, dreadful." Dumbledore said. "Dreadful that Mr. Malfoy had cursed such a promising student as Ms. Bullstrode, I hear she's planning to take after her father and enter law." He was pleased to see the two wince slightly.

Boris' tongue was sharp indeed.

"Sticky business that," Cornelius said, rotating his bowler hat. "Draco was always such a mild tempered young man, perhaps he was under the _Imperius_ curse."

Dumbledore shook his head. "I considerably doubt it Minister. No student at Hogwarts has the strength or fortitude for such a difficult spell, and none of my staff would even consider such an action." Except maybe Severus, but Dumbledore doubted he'd do it to his own godson.

More as likely to teach it unfortunately.

"It's my belief that we should make an example of Mister Potter, trouble maker that he is." Delores said. "Snap his wand and expel him. Assaulting a student? Tut tut. That should not be allowed to happen Headmaster. And Mr. Potter had no reason to know what Mr. Malfoy had done yet."

Dumbledore was almost gleeful. He would in fact get to nettle two more people he was displeased with. "If that is how you feel, Delores, I will not impede you. As I'm to understand it, one of the most recent Educational Decrees gives you that power." He offered a benign smile. "But I must recommend against it strongly. Very strongly."

"Trying to protect your Golden Boy again Dumbledore?" Cornelius asked with a sour note to his voice.

"Should you expel Mr. Potter, word will get out." Dumbledore said. "Especially should something unfortunate happen to him. And those involved in the incident will speak out of course. The press will have a field day with you expelling Mr. Potter for defending his friend. Of course, I don't doubt you'll put a particular spin on it. But then you'll attract the likes of Boris Bullstrode who will not take slanderous lies when it comes to his daughter. I don't need to remind you of when Alexander Flint tried to pass a bill to keep quarter 'creatures' and more out of Hogwarts. And that's not even taking into the fact that Mr. Potter and Ms. Bullstrode are romantically involved."

Dumbledore leaned in, lacing his fingers together and looking at Delores over the half-moon spectacles. "Unless you want to explain to Khaleen Bullstrode why her daughter's romantic interest was expelled for defending her."

Delores looked absolutely green at the thought. Dumbledore wondered if it was Khaleen's reputation or if it had to do with the Half-Orc woman's mixed race. Dumbledore found Khaleen a wonderful woman to speak with when she wasn't angry.

"Come on Delores, I think it may be best for Potter to remain here. At least here you can watch and mitigate some of his trouble maker attitude." Cornelius said before beginning to lead Delores away.

Dumbledore leaned back and took another lemon drop before he sat forward and started to write out a letter. While he doubted Harry, or Millicent, trusted him, perhaps he could stay out of the black books of Khaleen and Boris.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Harry walked with Millicent, Ron, and Hermione through Hogsmeade. It was just before the holidays in December. And while Ron put Hermione and Harry between himself and Millicent, he was at least there. Even if he stayed silent whenever she spoke.

Millicent didn't care. She just cuddled to Harry's left side. They were enjoying themselves really. Bundled up in the cold, they were hanging out and just enjoying being together. Even if Millicent wasn't exactly pleased or happy with Ron there, she could at least tolerate him.

Hermione broke ahead after a moment and turned. "Harry, could we meet with a few people?" she asked. She seemed nervous about something and it immediately put Harry on edge. "I asked them to meet at the Shrieking Shack."

Harry, Millicent, and even Lupin had taken to cleaning it up and getting it serviceable as a place where Remus could teach Harry and Millicent.

Harry sighed and nodded. "Alright, we can meet them." He said.

And so the quartet went up to the Shrieking Shack and went in. Harry's eyes widened. A few people turned out to be most of Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, with Tracey Davis, Daphne Greengrass, and Astoria Greengrass near the door.

Harry rounded on Hermione already angry. "Damn it Hermione! I said no to teaching some defense study!" he shouted at her. "This is just like third year all over again, you get an idea into your head and you just keep going until you get your way without taking my side into consideration!"

Harry raked a hand through his hair and stared at the bushy haired girl that looked about ready to cry. Ron was about to start saying something but Harry exploded out again. "Just like with the Firebolt in third year, you go behind my back and do as you damned well please. And just like then, there's no talking to me about it. I'm not stupid, I'm not illogical Hermione. I knew what would bloody well happen if word got out that I was teaching some defense group."

"Hey, lay off of her." Ron said finally. "Ever since you've been hanging out with the Slytherin's-"

"Finish that sentence Ron, and my fist is going to be intimately acquainted with your jaw." There was a general inhale about the cramped room at Harry's words. "My grandmother was a Slytherin Alumni. Dorea Potter nee Black. So before you go insulting my heritage, shut your mouth." Harry was getting tired of Ron's prejudice towards his friends. "Ron, mate, I've enjoyed our friendship despite the ups and downs. You've kept a lot of the vultures away and I appreciate it. But the prejudice needs to stop. Malfoy was a right cunt, but we need to grow up."

Harry turned away from the stunned Ron and placed his fingers in his mouth to whistle over the low murmurs from people. "Alright! I have a question for everyone. Who here is here to determine if I'm a nutter or not?" He asked bluntly. "Don't worry, I won't take offense to it."

There were more than a few hands that went up, even from some of the lower years in Gryffindor.

"Right. Who here is to hear about Cedric's death?" Again, several hands went up, including a slow one from Cho Chang. "Excellent. One last question. Who here is expecting to learn a bunch of advanced magic?" There were a few more hands.

Harry nodded his head and took note of who hadn't raised their hands at his questions. "Luna, Cho, Padma, Colin, Dennis, Fred, George, Katie, Angelina, Alicia, Lee, Ginny, Neville, Parvarti, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Tracey, Astoria," Harry rattled off more names from the various houses' lower years. No more than thirty people out of the hundred or so people cramped into the lower part of the Shrieking Shack. "You guys can stay. The rest of you, get out." Harry said bluntly. "I won't attempt to sway your opinion of me. You've already formed it, I don't care enough to change it.

"Those wanting to know about Cedric? Ask Cho when she leaves. I'll tell her what happened because she deserves it. If she doesn't want to tell, drop it. You're disrespecting his memory and that I will take offense to." Harry stepped outside and held the door open, letting the cold air into the building.

People began to file out, giving him dirty looks and some even giving some mutters. Harry didn't care though. He was done. He was done being the Gryffindor Golden Boy that was to be prim and proper and give in to everyone. In this matter, he was being selfish.

Harry stepped back in once everyone was gone. He went over to Cho. "Come on, I'll tell you privately." He said.

He took her into the kitchen to tell her what happened, and when it was over she almost rushed out crying, no doubt needing to get somewhere where she could just breakdown.

He came out to the thirty or so students. "Right. Listen up. I won't be teaching you guys. I'm sorry, I understand that we're stuck with Umbridge and I'm sorry about that. But we've all been there before. Just look at Lockhart. I know some of us are in N.E.W.T. and some of us are in O.W.L. but we'll manage. I'll talk with my tutor and see if he's willing to take on a class of thirty, maybe forty, but you will have to manage to come up with payments for him on your own. And don't let him tell you no to paying him. Even if it's just five galleons a lesson, it helps."

Thankfully the rest of them took his words for what they were. He was genuinely apologetic about it, but he was also pissed that Hermione attempted to wrangle him into it anyways.

Daphne approached with Tracey after a moment and Harry looked down to the petite little blonde. Millicent said she was dangerous, and so he treated her as a viper that was coiled up and ready to strike. He'd be respectful to it, but he wasn't going to fear it. If he didn't piss it off, he'd be fine.

She smirked slightly. "Impressive Potter. Seems Bullstrode has instilled a spine in you from what I'm used to."

Harry shrugged a bit. "We've been good to each other." He was amazed that he managed to say that without a blush.

Daphne straightened up a bit more and inhaled a bit. A pained look came across her face. "I am…" she grit her teeth and lowered her voice some. "I would like to offer my services as a concubine for what you have done. By rushing to Bullstrode's aid, you saved Tracey and I. Snape seemed murderous, but he can't do anything without looking like a sympathizer in what Malfoy attempted."

It took Harry a moment to register the blonde's words. "You what?" He asked stunned. It was… revolting to him. Not a pretty girl, but how she acted as though it was expected of her.

"Most concubine services last until two children a borne from the union, but I would…" She grit her teeth. "I would give you more if you required it, Milord."

"No." Harry said firmly. He saw Daphne look genuinely surprised. "No." he repeated with a hint of anger. Not at her, at the situation. "You don't barter yourself like that. Ever. And Millie would kill me if I even thought of accepting. It's barbaric."

"It's tradition." Daphne hissed, scandalized.

"It's also foolish." Harry said. "I can respect tradition, I really can. But can you honestly say that you would be comfortable with that? That you could justify doing that to Millie or even Tracey?" He asked in a low tone.

Daphne recoiled like she had been struck and she leaned in more. "How did you find that out Potter?" she hissed. "I swear, if Bullstrode said anything."

Harry shook his head. "I people watch." He explained. "I watch people, learn them. It's a recent hobby of mine since Boris took me one time. It's not meant to be rude or anything, but I see how you look at Tracey. She's your entire world. You'd do anything for her. Case in point what you've almost tried to do." He said.

Daphne looked at him, her blue eyes searching his for a moment. "Keep this between us, please Potter. Tracey doesn't know, and I didn't want to broach it with Millicent yet. But what you've done… it is bigger than you think. I owe you my life. If Malfoy hadn't been handled, he would have made life in the dorms hell."

Harry inclined his head to the petite blonde. "Besides, with all respect, you're not my type Daphne. Not enough meat."

Daphne laughed at that but moved away to go join Tracey. Millicent glanced over at him and gave him a questioning look. He shook his head a bit, he'd tell her later. He didn't want there to be secrets between him and Millicent and frankly she deserved to know.

Harry moved over to Fred and George who lingered. "Hey guys. Got a moment?" he asked them.

The twins turned to look at Harry. "For you Harry? Always." George said.

Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a rune stone. "Look, I didn't give it to you guys." He said. "It's deactivated, but I know you both took Ancient Runes so I'm sure you'll figure it out."

Fred picked it up and began to examine it with a critical eye. He arched an eyebrow. "Harrykins, what have you been getting up to?" He asked in a teasing tone.

"I can take it back before you two can put it away." Harry said in an even tone. "I've had to catch smaller that moved faster. Millie said it was okay to give it to you guys."

Fred zipped his mouth and tossed the key away as he tucked the rune stone away. He offered a brilliant grin.

"Thanks Harry." George said in a low tone. "Gives me an idea for a product in the shop that we'll keep restricted to the older students." He winked.

"Just… don't ask. Okay guys? Millie got hit with some pretty rough stuff in the fight." Harry said. He didn't want to tell them how close he and his girlfriend had been to having sex because of a spell. It should be because they wanted to do it instead.

"Our silent benefactor strikes again." George said with a grin.

Harry shook his head and went to go stand over with Millicent. He offered an arm and felt her slip her arm through his. He then walked with her out into Hogsmeade proper. He was happy to have her.

- **Chapter End-**

 **A/N: Well this is a thing. I didn't necessarily like it except for maybe the first part. But I'm an old hand at writing erotica/smut so I had no difficulties there.**

 **Next chapter should be interesting when I bring in Khaleen properly.**


	5. Chapter 5

She looked at both letters in her hands by the firelight. A frown marred her face as she read. While they said essentially the same thing, it was how they were said that bothered her. Her first instinct had been to rush off and crack some British Moron skulls. But she couldn't… She had to take a bit of time and actually think of the proper course of actions.

Millicent had been attacked. That she could discern. The perpetrator was awaiting trial at the time of writing, but if she knew Boris, he'd put some pressure on the Prosecution to speed up the trial. Still, they were under aged, so it could drag on.

And Millicent had a boyfriend apparently.

She thrummed her fingers on her thigh as she looked at the letters. One from Millicent and one from Dumbledore. Wasn't he forced to recuse himself as Supreme Mugwump or whatever bullshit title they gave the head of the ICW?

"I need to talk to Boris." She said. She spoke with a hint of a lisp. She had tusks from her bottom jaw sticking out. While she would file them down, her current contract with her Crows had taken a lot of time. Time enough for her tusks to start growing back.

Her husband would be better able to catch her up to speed before she made a trip to Hogwarts to speak with not only Dumbledore but also Millicent and her boyfriend. And if that color blind fashion freakshow thought to stop her from having a chat with her daughter, he could kiss the greenest part of her ass.

"Boss!" She glanced up as one of her guys came running up. He was soaked with sweat and had short brown hair. He held an automatic rifle in his arms. He was also dressed in black tactical gear, including a bullet resistant vest.

"What do you got Rivera?" She asked. She stood up and hefted her axe up onto one shoulder. She stood taller than Rivera, looking down to the short soldier. But he was the best damned scout she had ever worked with and was easily her second in command. A complete Muggle he may have been, but the Hispanic born American had adapted well.

"We found the target. Some fifteen clicks away. Olaf and Viktor found it."

Khaleen gave a feral smirk. "Bet they hate working together." She said. Olaf was a known serial killer and Viktor was a former Russian Spetsnaz. But, like the rest of her Crows, they did the job and got it done well.

Regardless of personal feelings towards each other.

Khaleen started to walk away, stomping on the small fire to put it out. "Let's go Rivera. We clean this up, we're heading back home. I've been away from Britain too long and I need to have a talk with my baby girl." She said.

"Ma'am, you sure it's alright if we go?" Rivera asked keeping pace.

"If some prejudice asshole says something, shoot him in the leg before he draws his wand." She wouldn't risk her men because some of them just so happened to be Muggles.

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

"No!" Harry roared out as he came awake. He breathed heavily, his chest thundered in his chest and his eyes were wide as he looked around. The others began to wake up groggily.

"Harry, Mate?" Ron groaned out, sitting up.

Harry glanced over to Ron and then to the others. Neville he could probably trust. But not Dean or Seamus. It was nothing against them, but they were more typical teenagers than the rest of them were. He and Ron had put their lives on the line a few times and Neville was a war Orphan like him.

"Just go back to sleep guys. Bad dream." Harry said. He rubbed his eyes. He knew it wasn't. He had a strong gut feeling that it wasn't. He shifted out of the bed and grabbed a few things from his trunk while Dean and Seamus went back to sleep.

Ron got up and pretended to head to the bathroom. Neville looked like he was debating between going back to sleep, looking at Harry. He stood up and followed Harry down the flight of stairs though, heading into the Common Room.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Neville asked when they were in the quiet. Harry turned to look at the other boy. Just a little younger than himself, Neville was starting to show signs of the man he could become. He was losing the baby fat from his face, making it less rounded. "You don't wake screaming like that from a bad dream. Like you're trying to stop something. Plus you grabbed your cloak."

Harry shifted slightly. Neville was right. He had grabbed the invisibility cloak. Harry gave a sound with his mouth. "I… I can see things sometimes. Through Voldemort's eyes. It's how I knew he broke his followers out of Azkaban. He has… he has my godfather in the Department of Mysteries and is torturing him."

"Sirius, right?" Neville asked. Harry raised an eyebrow at the question. "You don't seem worried that he's still on the loose, so it tells me you know something the rest of us don't."

"You're damned perceptive Neville."

The other boy smiled sadly. "Need to be. Don't have the best memory, but I can see things that others don't and make some conclusions. Just wish Snape wouldn't breathe down my neck during Potions. I know the ingredients like the back of my hand, I know the best way to get the best out of them, but he's intimidating as hell."

Harry nodded. "Yeah, it's Sirius. But call him Padfoot. He'd like that. I'm going to try and check on Padfoot first."

"And if he doesn't respond or you find he is in danger?" Neville asked.

Harry rubbed his chin. "Haven't thought that far ahead. But Dumbledore isn't here, McGonagall is hurt. Hagrid is on the run and Umbridge has the whole school on lockdown. It's going to be tricky getting out to help."

"He's right. And you're going to have a whole hell of a lot more trouble mate. You know I'm going with, and Neville looks like he's trying to figure out to ask." Ron came down dressed with his wand.

Neville nodded when Harry looked to him. "I want Bellatrix." He said seriously.

"No promises Mate." Harry said. He didn't know everything, but he knew enough that Bellatrix was responsible for Neville's parents.

Neville accepted that with a nod before he went upstairs to quick change. "Contact Padfoot, then we'll plan a rescue."

Harry slipped the Mirror out that Sirius had given him. Sirius had sent a letter with two, explaining he had a third. One Mirror was to go to Millicent so that they could talk even when apart. And only Harry knew Sirius had one as well. "Padfoot." Harry said and watched the mirror mist over

It then turned clear and reflective again. Harry swore. He didn't know what could happen to it. But he also knew he had to be smart about things. He couldn't rush off to try Umbridge's office. He'd have to somehow avoid her, avoid any spies she had, and then he'd have to escape from them as well. It just wasn't a feasible thing to happen.

Ron watched Harry for a bit. "You're going to call Bullstrode aren't you?" he asked.

Harry glanced over to Ron and nodded. "She'd be pissed if I didn't and I'm not pissing my girlfriend off."

Ron seemed to have an internal debate for a while. He struggled with it for a time. "See… see if she can't grab Greengrass and Davis. We'll need the extra wands and they're good casters." He said through slightly gritted teeth.

Harry nodded. "Can you get a message to Hermione?" He asked.

Ron nodded. "I've got something. Dad showed me how to do it." He went to a piece of parchment and began to write on it. Then he started to fold it up and tap it with his wand. He then threw the paper airplane that raced up to the girls' dormitories.

Harry sat on a couch. "Millie?" He called out. The Mirror misted over again and eventually he heard rustling.

"Harry?" His girlfriend sounded groggy. "Sweetie, how early-"

"I need some help Millie. I think my Godfather is in danger. I have a lot to explain, I know, and I'm sorry to keep this from you. But he's innocent and I think Voldemort has him. I can't get a message to him." Harry said.

Millicent sat up and her sleep tousled hair shown in her face. But she looked serious. "You're going then?"

"Bring who you can Millie. Voldemort will target me, but his followers will still have my godfather." Harry said.

Millicent nodded and swiped her hand over the front of the mirror, shutting it off.

Hermione came down a moment later with Ginny in tow. "Harry, are you certain-?" Hermione asked. Their argument from months ago kept her cautious around him.

Harry shook his head. "No. But I'll take full blame for dragging you guys into this if I'm wrong." Harry checked the Marauder's map. He kept an eye on Filch and Umbridge to see what route would be the best. He could see Millicent moving to both Tracey and Daphne.

"How are we getting there?" Ginny asked as she bent down to tie her shoes a bit better. "Floo network is monitored, brooms would be too slow and we don't all have one."

"Thestrals." Neville said as he came down. "Harry and I can see them, we can help you guys up onto them. Won't be difficult to attract them either, and they got a good sense of direction."

Harry nodded. "You got a good point. Ron, can you do that airplane trick again? Luna will be useful. It'll give us three people that can help get people onto the Thestrals. We try to ride two to a thestral, with one person that can see them on them. It'll help those that can't."

Ron nodded and quickly set to writing out another note and sending it off with a wave of his wand. It slipped out the window and immediately headed off.

"Harry that still leaves two Thestrals without someone that can see on them." Hermione said as they began to make their way out of the common room.

Harry kept an eye on the map, moving through the corridors to avoid everyone. He briefly thought of trying Snape. The man could Apparate to Number 12. But he was a petty child of a man that Harry seriously doubted would help. Sirius could be on fire and Snape wouldn't piss on him.

"Three will surround the other two, maybe one. Ginny and Luna are small enough, they could probably sit with Daphne on a large Thestral." It helped that Daphne and Luna were tiny little things. Harry slipped to the right, keeping his eyes on the map and occasionally glancing up. "Luna's this way." He said.

They came across the blonde Ravenclaw who had a serene smile. "Are we going to save Stubby?" She asked.

Harry offered a grin at the way she saw the world. Sirius had a hoot at being called Stubby Boardman. "Yeah. Come on." Harry led the way down through a few passages. The Grand Staircase would have been faster by at least half, but they couldn't be caught

.They got down to the Entrance Hall where they met up with Millicent who had Daphne and Tracey. "What's this about Potter?" Daphne asked.

Harry glanced to the slightly irate woman. Okay, so she was really irate. "Voldemort has someone precious to me. I'm going to get him back and I need all the wands I can muster. Aim to disable, kill if you have to." He turned to look at the non-Slytherins, watching them a moment. "They can't run with a broken leg, can't cast with a broken arm. Can't fight if they're dead."

The group looked a little green, but they saw that Harry was also pale at the notion of having to kill. But fact of the matter, they were entering this war with this action.

Harry led them out of the school. The nine of them crossed the lawn quickly towards Hagrid's house, Harry's eyes still on the map. He swore. "We need to haul ass. Parkinson is heading right for Umbridge." The nine broke off into full sprint, Millicent actually picking both Luna and Daphne up and carrying them under her arms.

Tracey made it to the trees first. "What we doing Potter?" she asked.

"Rabbits, rats, birds that aren't owls, anything that can be eviscerated. Kill it, the blood will draw the Thestrals." Harry said.

Millicent set both Daphne and Luna down onto the ground and took out her hand axe from at the small of her back. "Take too long." She said and used the sharp blade to lay her arm open. She pumped her fist to let the blood flow, even swinging it to send droplets flying.

Many of them looked at her in shock but Harry nodded with grim determination. Sirius was one of the last links he had to his parents. Him and Remus. " _Diffendo"_ He raked the cutting curse down his arm, the coppery scent hitting the air.

It didn't take long for him to start seeing Thestrals. He held a bloody hand out and watched as they came over. Some started to lick his hand, even Millicent's arms. Some even nipped a bit, but it was like being nipped by a horse. They had teeth for grinding, not tearing.

Millicent came over and used a quick spell on Harry's arm to seal the wound. She then did the same to her arm. "Where we at sweetie?"

Harry checked the map. "Neville, help them on the horses." He led Millicent over to a Thestral and helped her up onto it. "Save room for me." He said.

Luna grabbed Daphne's hand much to the ire of the other blonde based on the scowl on her face. Harry helped Luna and Daphne onto the biggest Thestral before he motioned Ginny over. The redhead came over and with some help from both him and Luna, she got on the horse.

Harry helped Tracey up onto one, though she didn't need his help much with her height. Ron hesitated a moment before getting on with Tracey. Neville quickly got settled in with Hermione and took to holding onto the Thestral's neck.

"Over here Professor!"

Harry swore at hearing Parkinson's voice. He turned towards the sound and quickly sent out a chain of disarming charms and stunners. He then broke into a run over towards Millicent. With her help, he quickly got up onto the Thestral with her. "Ministry of Magic, London visitor's entrance!" he called out.

Harry's Thestral was quick to take off and he felt Millicent grab him a little tighter. "Harry! This is the craziest thing I've done!" she shouted.

Harry laughed despite himself. He could hear more than a few sounds of discomfort, though Luna was whooping for joy. "Wait until I take you out on my Firebolt and we go into a dive or a triple sloth roll." He told her. It was something he intended to do at least.

Millicent laughed and squeezed him. She focused on her breathing, he could hear it in his ear. But he knew once they were on the ground, she'd have his back as fiercely as Ron or Hermione would

When they landed, Harry estimated they had about an hour before dawn would approach. He steeled himself for the upcoming fight. Whether it would be against the Aurors or Death Eaters. Sirius was not dying, he was not going to go back to Azkaban. He entered the phone booth and quickly dialed in. "Six-Two-Four-Four-Two." He muttered under his breath. He held the door open and the others rushed to get in.

It expanded to accommodate them thankfully.

The visitor entrance elevator quickly took them to down into the heart of the ministry. Before he could state their business, Millicent spoke out. "Package Pick-up." It was almost humorous.

Millicent then took the lead, leading towards the elevators. Once everyone was in, Millicent pressed the button for the Department of Mysteries. "Uncle Bob works down here. He's one of Daddy's friends." She explained. "Every now and then Daddy and I bring him lunch."

"Uncle Bob?" Harry asked.

Millicent shrugged her shoulders slightly. "That's what everyone calls him."

Harry began to lead the way, drawing his wand and holding it low. He could hear the sounds of eight footsteps behind him. He trusted his friends to hold their own. But they would be going against Death Eaters. His breathing hitched a little bit. It wasn't going to be an easy battle.

He was scared some of them might die.

He turned his head to look at them over his shoulder. Ron and Neville both gave him a nod. Harry returned it before he pushed forward. It did not take long to find the way to the hallway he had seen Sirius dragged through and push through the door.

"What are these?" Millicent asked as she looked at the orbs.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know." He whispered lowly. He headed for the end of a shelf and began to move along them, looking for where he had seen Sirius. "No." He whispered as he turned the corner. "He should be here. He should be right here." He said.

Millicent looked around and at the ground. "Harry, it might be too late, or… "

"Or you might have been forced to see something. It could be a trap." Daphne said. "The Dark Lord is supposed to be a Master Legillimens."

Harry swore and punched the solid shelf. "Keep your eyes peeled." Harry said, turning and holding his wand up and out.

"Potter, this one has your name on it." Tracey said, pointing to one while also looking about.

Harry looked at the plaque. "June 1980, S.T. A.P.B.W.D. Lord Voldemort(?) Harry Potter." He read and frowned. He tentatively reached out for it. The orb was cool to the touch and yielded slightly before it felt like glass and he picked it up.

"Very good Potter, now hand it over." Harry turned to the shadows with his wand out where he could see Lucius Malfoy moving over with his wand out and pointed over Harry. Movement behind him told Harry that Lucius wasn't alone, others with silver masks and some not slowly stepping out. All in all, it was about fifteen Death Eaters and they were in between the rows of shelves.

"Hand it over, and no one has to get hurt Potter." Lucius said, holding one gloved hand out. "Choose heroics, and we'll torture your little friends and make them wish they never even knew your name. Your filthy creature bitch will get the worst of it, perhaps more so than the blood traitor and mudblood."

Harry kept his hand firmly grasped around the orb. He motioned the other back. "Stay behind me, back up." He told them firmly. He could see Lucius raise one finely sculpted eyebrow. "Your master won't be too pleased if I get hurt before he gets here, will he? You going to risk his wrath for bleeding me before him?"

Harry shuffled backwards with the others, looking to the bookshelves. The other Death Eaters had their wands pointed, but the rows of orbs would make it difficult to necessarily shoot.

Lucius snarled a bit. "Think you're so brave Potter? Ran away last time, didn't you?"

"Mummy and Daddy aren't here to save you either wee Potty." A higher cackle sounded out from behind Lucius. The silver mask came down to expose the crazed expression of Bellatrix.

Harry got to the end of the shelves, his eyes stared at the set of Death Eaters. He felt hot, stifled. He inhaled deeply, keeping his wand raised and pointed at Lucius. "Scatter when you can." He told the others. "Lucius and Bellatrix are both likely to come after me, especially so long as I have this." Harry kept a tight grip around the orb.

Lucius looked amused at Harry's comments. A cruel look upon his face. "And what do you think you can do?" he asked.

Harry kept his wand trained on Lucius. He knew the only reason the Death Eaters weren't casting was because Harry would likely jump in front of the spell fire to take it for his friends. And that would bring their Master's Ire, and there was a chance that whatever Harry was holding would break.

In fact, Harry would make sure of it.

Harry looked at the shelf. He thought about it in his mind's eye. It was solid wood and all one solid piece. Or at least looked it. Harry didn't see any seams. He was worried, scared. His heart thudded in his chest. He didn't train these people. He had no idea what they could do. It was like facing the Hungarian Horntail again.

But he had seen some of what they could do in Lupin's study when he could have it. He had to trust they'd be able to manage.

'Millie, push!" Harry's wand swayed to the shelf next to the one that he had just pilfered an orb from. " _Accio!"_ He roared out and dragged it down. Death Eaters fired but the shelf began to tumble. Millie pushed the one she was behind with a roar to push it down. "Scatter!" Harry shouted as he used his smaller size to slip under the shelf as it began to fall.

The group of nine scattered up. Harry saw Neville go with Ginny, Luna with Daphne, Ron ended up with Tracey, and Millicent went with Hermione. Harry threw a _Bombarda_ over his shoulders and shot further down away from his friends. The shelves fell like dominos but the Death Eaters were also blasting them to pieces with all manner of curses.

Harry kept moving, his left arm up to try and protect his face from shattering glass and splinters while he raced down the rows of shelves. He offered his own spell fire to try and keep the Death Eaters focused less on his friends and more on him.

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

Hermione gave a yelp as Millicent grabbed her and dragged her out. She bent Hermione at the waist and knees to help her run a bit lower to the ground, Millicent trying to make herself as small as possible. "Do or die Granger." Millicent said as they got to a door and slipped through. "Find cover and get eyes on the door. You see a Death Eater come through, hit him with something."

Millicent however stepped to the right of the door and held out her hand axe. Fifteen against nine were not her kind of odds. But they could be worse she supposed. Except that her Harry was by himself. But she couldn't leave Hermione by herself. Harry would be devastated if something happened to Hermione.

And Millicent didn't want to see him hurting.

A trio of Death Eaters approached being led by MacNair. Millicent bit her tongue a moment and knew her eyes were crimson. MacNair had his own executioner's axe. It had greater reach and a heavier head than her hand axe, but it would be slower to swing. She also noticed Dolohov and one of the male LeStranges.

MacNair came through and Millicent turned, swinging her axe for his neck. But he was faster than she anticipated, bringing the haft of the axe up. Metal clashed against metal and she had to dodge spell fire from Dolohov. She pushed the attack on MacNair. Hermione would have no damned clue how to handle an axe coming for her head.

She used fast swings to bully him into the corner, her axe hitting the metal haft of his axe. He deflected a blow and then cracked her in the jaw with the bottom of the handle, forcing her back a little bit. He took a large swing then, going overhead. She dove out of the way of it, landing harshly on her shoulder. She kicked a table at him, but he danced around it with ease.

She saw Hermione taking spell fire from both LeStrange and Dolohov, but Millicent had her own problems to deal with, including a second swing of the axe. She brought her axe up and grunted as she took the impact to the middle of the handle. She grabbed MacNair's axe with her other hand and pushed upwards. There was definitely strength to him, it was giving her problems.

She threw it upwards and rolled out and quickly came up to her feet. She shifted her grip down to the bottom of the axe and turned. She threw it to take LeStrange in his throat, the silver axe cleaving into him. She shot a spell at MacNair. "Granger, haul ass!" she shouted as she charged for the door out of the room and just plowed through it with her shoulder.

One hopefully down, fourteen more to go.

 _ **-Scene Break-**_

Neville ran with Ginny into another room and worked to scramble behind some cover. His dad's wand came out and he held it close to his chest. Neville wasn't as smart, or as brave, or as powerful as his dad, but he would do Frank Longbottom proud.

Even if he never knew it.

Neville closed his eyes tightly a moment. He would protect his friends, he would protect Harry. And he would get revenge on the psychotic bitch that tortured his mum and dad. He opened his eyes and turned and put his wand arm on the cover. The door to their room burst open a few moments later with black billowing robes.

Neville didn't know who they were. " _Expelliarmus!"_ He called out the crimson spell shooting through the air.

He ducked back into cover as a purple spell blasted a hole through what he had been using as cover. Ginny popped up with a loud cry, shooting off a Blasting Hex but she was forced to duck back down as well.

The cover at Neville's rump exploded out and he scrambled to a different piece. His hands scraped along the floor, trying to pull himself along a little bit. His wand lashed out, sending out a few stunners. He tried to keep the pressure on the Death Eaters, but his dad's wand never worked right for him. Sometimes it sent a spell out, other times it simply fizzled.

Neville saw a Bone Exploding Curse heading for Ginny just as she came up and he rushed out from behind his cover. He moved at her and tackled her to the ground again. Pain lanced up his arm, but it was nothing like the hot pain in his right hand, his wand hand.

He held up the bloodied and broken hand. He was missing three fingers, with the bones of the others ripping out of the top and palm of his hand. He breathed heavily as rivulets of blood ran down his hand. Tears streamed from his eyes. But he couldn't stop. If he stopped he was dead.

Ginny would be dead. Harry would die. Ron and Hermione and Luna, even Daphne and Tracey and Millicent. If he stopped, if he died, it would increase the chances of every friend there dying.

With his left hand, he picked up the wand again. Even through the pain, he felt the warmth surge through his arm and into his chest as he aimed it at their cover. "Ginny, get ready to move!" he yelled. " _Diffendo!"_

A basic charm used mainly by Herbologists the world over. It was designed to help cut through thick branches and vines, and roots. It was a charm that Neville knew very well and was quite confident in.

The cutting charm ripped through the wooden cabnient and took a Death Eater clean in the stomach due to the angle. His innards began to leak out, but Neville didn't look back. He forced himself forward, even bleeding as he was.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Luna ran in front of Daphne. Unlike the others, the two small blondes didn't stop. "Come on." Luna said as she ushered Daphne ahead. They couldn't stop and look back. And while Daphne could probably make a stand, Luna had a better idea.

Call in the cavalry

Dumbledore was out. Hagrid was out. McGonagall was out. By process of elimination, that left fewer people that she knew could get in touch with Dumbledore who could bring the cavalry running. But one family stuck in her mind as a family that could get information to Dumbledore. One family above all others, and thankfully she knew how to contact them rather intimately.

The Weasley family.

She lived less than a mile from them and used to play with Ginny before they both went to Hogwarts. And…

And Daphne was dragging. "Daphne, what are you doing?" she asked, turning to look at the other blonde.

Daphne shrugged her shoulders and placed her back to a doorframe. She looked over at Luna with a grim smile before she drew her hand away from her side to show her side was soaked with blood. "I'll just slow you down Loony… no… Luna. I took some shrapnel to the side from the Death Eaters throwing curses like they were party favors. You hurry ahead, you go ahead with what you're planning. I'll hold them here as long as I can."

Luna shook her head. "No, no, no, no. It's not supposed to be like this." She said.

"Damn it Luna, go!" Daphne shouted at her and threw a particularly nasty yellow spell down the hallway. She had to duck back as plaster exploded around her from where a spell hit.

Luna bit her lip a bit indecisively. "I'll get help, I swear!" she shouted before she kept running. Her feet felt like lead, it felt like she was dragging something behind her. Yet she still ran. She ran and found an office. She threw it open and headed towards the fireplace. Department Heads had grates to their offices, so she was thankful to have found the Head of the Unspeakables.

She grabbed the Floo Powder off the mantle and threw it into the fires. "The Burrow!" she shouted. She waited for the flames to turn green and stuck her head in. "Mr. Weasley!" she shouted. "Death Eaters, Department of Mysteries!"

She then yanked back without waiting for an answer. She threw a second handful in. "Weasley Wizarding Wheezes!" she shouted. "Fred, George! Death Eaters in the Department of Mysteries!" She was sure she rallied the cavalry.

She yanked back from the fireplace and started to run back to Daphne. Her fellow blonde needed to be alright. Luna squeezed her wand tighter as she prepared for a fight.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Ron raced side by side with Tracey. He was impressed with her ability to keep up. He knew he was probably the tallest in their year at Hogwarts, but Tracey wasn't far behind her. He wasn't comfortable having to pair off with a Slytherin again, but he was trying. She was there, she had been at their backs with Harry.

He came to a halt as she did inside of a room with a large tank. It had what looked like brains floating inside of it and Ron wasn't sure he wanted to know what they were or what they were for. "Why are we stopping?" he asked.

Tracey pointed her wand at the tank. " _Accio_ Intellect Vore." She said firmly. One came flying out of the Tank and it attempted to wrap tendrils around her waist. "Throw it like you're throwing to a Chaser, right out the door. Aim for the face." She then tossed it at him.

Ron fumbled with the brain a moment, the fluid it was in giving it a slimy texture. He almost dropped it, but in a surprise move that showed his skills as a Keeper, he kicked it as hard as he could. It went sailing through the air and through the door they had just come through.

The brain smacked dead on into a Death Eater and tendrils began to wrap around its throat. A sucking sound could be heard as well as the Death Eater screaming and trying to keep it away. "Run!" Tracey shouted.

Ron turned and started to run with the brown haired girl. She threw a curse over her shoulder that shattered the glass case and continued running along. "How'd you know what they were?' Ron asked.

Tracey glanced over to Ron a moment. "My family breeds them. Disgusting little vermin that they are, they do actually fetch a fair price. Nice shot by the way, something you working on?"

Ron shrugged his shoulders. "It'd keep me from having to abandon the posts and attempt to keep it away from the other team."

Tracey grinned a bit. "Hail Weasley for he is our King." She said.

Ron got red in the face. He didn't forget the chant that Malfoy had made up. But hearing it from Tracey like that was a bit of a different feeling and it gave him hope for the Slytherins. Maybe, just maybe, they weren't all bad.

Of course Malfoy and Malfoy Senior were still right cunts like Harry said.

- _ **Scene Break-**_

Harry clutched the orb tightly to his chest as he kept running for everything that he was. He breathed heavily and his chest hurt and his leg hurt from where he took a shard of glass to the leg. His pace was more of a rapid limp as he made his way forward.

He was alone and he had heard at least four footsteps chasing after him. Perhaps he miscounted how many Death Eaters were there. But he knew some of them went after his friends and he hoped they gave them all the Hell that they could give.

"Stairs." He growled as he came to a set. He then started to hobble up them quickly. He stumbled briefly but he kept the orb from shattering. Whatever it was, he felt it was important. He couldn't just let it break. He had to keep it safe and out of Riddle's hands.

He came to a room with a large arch in it that had black smoke wafting about it. He saw the next door and began to make his way over to it when he heard a sharp crack followed by a cackle of laughter. " _Accio_ Prophecy!" Bellatrix's voice was like nails on a chalkboard.

The orb, slippery as it was shot from his grasp. He watched as it went over to the dark haired witch that clutched it in one hand and cradled it to her breasts. She stuck out her left arm to reveal the Dark Mark. She ran her tongue over it, as though gaining sexual gratification from it before she lowered her wand to the Mark and shuddered.

Harry sprinted over as fast as he could and took a swing. Bellatrix still hadn't come down from whatever high she was in, so his fist slammed hard into her face and her loose grip on the orb, Prophecy, whatever, sent it up into the air. With lightning quick seeker reflexes, Harry caught it from the air even at Bellatrix's mad cackling.

Pain erupted at his scar. Pain like he had only ever experienced once before. Thinking quick, Harry determined that Voldemort couldn't get the orb at any cost. He had no idea what it was or what it did. He raised it above his head and threw it down as hard as he could.

A sharp booming crack sounded just as there was the sound of glass shattering. "No!" Bellatrix screamed out, scrambling forward.

" _Crucio!"_ Pain lanced through Harry who was all alone. Again.

- **End Chapter-**

 **A/N: So we're coming to the end here. Daphne is injured. The Death Eater numbers are down. The Order has been alerted. Oh and Voldemort is on the scene to have witnessed the Prophecy shattering.**

 **I estimate two, maybe three more chapters to this story. It was never to be an epic thing. Just something I do for fun.**

 **HBW, signing off.**


End file.
